Bukan Dewa
by yonkou
Summary: Seorang manusia yang telah menapaki puncak dunia dan akan dinobatkan menjadi salah satu bagian dari fraksi yang tidak dapat dianggap remeh.
1. chapter 1

Summary: Seorang manusia yang telah menapaki puncak dunia dan akan dinobatkan menjadi salah satu bagian dari fraksi yang tidak dapat dianggap remeh.

Disclaimer: Karakter bukan punya saya

Rate: T bisa jadi M

Bukan Dewa

PROLOG

Unknown Place

"Jadi kamu ingin pergi" ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan tatapan sedih nya.

"Ya tentu saja, kamu tau bagi ku ini terlalu berlebihan" sambil menatap sang lawan bicara wanita itu berkata "Tapi bukan kah kamu memang pantas mendapatkan ini, lagipula ini merupakan gelar kehormatan yang diberikan pada mu karena usaha yang telah kamu lakukan".

"Huhh tetap saja ini berlebihan bishamon"

"Apa yang tidak pantas?? Kamu tau manusia lain bisa saling membunuh atau menjatuhkan manusia yang lain nya hanya untuk mendapatkan posisi mu ini!!" jawab sang wanita yang kini kuta ketahui sebagai dewi perang bishamon itu dengan nada sedikit naik dan masih dengan wajah sedih nya.

"Ha'i wakatta bishamon, hanya saja aku tidak menginginkan ini... ".

"Kamu tau manusia menjadi dewa, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan".

"Tidak!!! Bagi ku itu tidak berlebihan. Kamu adalah manusia spesial yang telah dianugrahkan Kami-sama kepada dunia ini" bentak bishamon yang masih kekeh dengan pendapat nya sambil memeluk lawan bicara nya itu.

"Selain itu para pemimpin fraksi manapun telah mengakui mu juga, dan penobatan ini pun hanya sebagai formalisasi saja. Jika memang kamu tidak ingin dinobatkan lantas apa yang akan kamu lakukan ...".

"Ntah lah, hmm mungkin berkeliling dunia sudah kedengaran bagus untukku hahaha".

Mendengar jawaban dari sang lawan bicara nya, bishamon langsung saja mengeratkan pelukannya seakan lawan bicara nya itu bisa menghilang kapan saja.

Dengan senyum lebar sosok itu langsung melepaskan pelukan erat itu sambil berbicara "Kamu tau kalau kamu adalah wanita tercantik kedua yang pernah aku lihat sebelum nya bishamon".

Dengan langkah pasti sosok itu langsung melangkah menjauh dari jangkauan langkah wanita itu.

"Yah munkin nanti kita akan bertemu lagi bishamon, jadi...".

"Sayonara bishamon, bukan tapi veena" sambil tersenyum tiba-tiba menghilang secara perlahan seperti debu yang tertiup oleh angin.

"Sayonara" dan dengan tangisan dari dewi perang bishamon cerita ini pun dimulai.

TBC

Haloo semua saya mohon maaf bila cerita saya jelek. Maklum author baru jadi, mohon bimbingan nya semua. Review dan saran pasti saya tampung, flame atau perkataan kasar tidak akan saya jawab. Terima kasih.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Karakter bukan punya saya

Rate: T bisa jadi M

Bukan Dewa

Pair :

Naruto x ?

Sasuke x Akeno x ?

Issei x ?

Vali x ?

Chapter 1

Kuoh Academy

Someone P.O.V

Ahh bukan kah hari ini cukup indah semua nya dengan langit yang cerah dan matahari yang terang, ditambah lagi dengan pemandangan beberapa gadis yang memiliki telinga hewan, dan sayap seperti burung di punggung mereka hehehe.

Ehh tunggu bukan kah tadi aku bilang bahwa telinga hewan dan sayap seperti burung tadi, yah sebenar nya sih itu sudah bukan sebuah suatu keanehan lagi sekarang ditambah dengan kita berada disalah satu Academy dimana para aliansi perdamaian mengirimkan para wakil nya untuk tetap menjaga stabilitas itu.

Tidak hanya 3 fraksi utama saja yang mengirimkan para wakil nya, tapi juga fraksi seperti youkai, vampire, bahkan manusia sekalipun. Tunggu... tunggu manusia? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

Yah jawaban nya sih mudah sekali ini terjadi karena ada nya keretakan antara dimensi pada saat terjadi perang besar atau Great War 1 abad yang lalu sehingga menggabungkan antara underworld dan dunia manusia, yang menyebabkan terkuak nya identitas mereka, yang membuat mereka melakukan genjatan senjata.

Walaupun ada beberapa pihak yang tidak menyukai tindakan itu dan tetap melakukan peperangan dengan yang lain nya yang menyebabkan korban dari para manusia yang tidak bersalah. Sehingga manusia dengan atau tanpa kekuatan pun merasa geram sehingga terjadi pembentukan fraksi manusia.

Nah kurasa bagian penjelasan ini sudah cukup bukan, kalau gitu sebelum terlupa perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang remaja dengan rambut pirang pendek dengan bola mata berwarna biru langit cerah, dan sebuah luka gores dibagian pipi bawah kiri.

P.O.V END

"Hahhh... Ha—hh NA-NARUTOOOOOOO!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat sambil berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di taman belakang Kuoh Academy.

"hehh Issei apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto kepada Issei.

"tentu saja bertemu dengan mu, memang nya apalagi?".

"hmm setau ku, kau seharus nya sedang latihan bukan untuk melakukan sebuah pertandingan?" selidik Naruto sambil melakukan posisi berfikir layak nya detektif yang ada di cerita manga.

"kau tau Naruto aku telah menyelesaikan latihan ku lebih awal. Bahkan aku juga memiliki jurus baru dan lebih hebat daripada Dragon Shoot ku hehehe" sambil menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabat nya itu Issei pun langsung tertawa mesum seakan apa yang dia latih seperti dia mendapatkan sebuah buku lengendaris beredisi terbatas.

PLAKKK

Sebuah kepalan tangan pun mendarat di kepala Issei dengan tepat sasaran. Hingga orang yang dipukul pun langsung terkapar tidak berdaya dengan kepala yang tergeletak di atas meja kantin.

"oh Sasuke, Vali akhir nya kalian datang juga? Bagaimana dengan pertarungan Sairaorg?" tanya sang pemuda pirang kepada 2 sahabat lain nya.

"hn" jawab satu pemuda berambut raven dengan singkat.

Sweatdrop itu lah yang terjadi kepada orang yang mendengar nya bahkan Issei yang sedang terkapar tidak berdaya. Seakan Issei adalah tumpukan sampah yang tidak berguna satu pemuda dengan rambut putih menyingkirkan nya dari kursi yang akan dia tempati.

Bruuk

Ah melihat hal seperti itu Naruto hanya bisa facepalm saja karena kelakuan 3 sahabat nya yang bisa dikategorikan aneh.

'yang satu mesum super mesumm malah, yang satu lagi pelit suara padahal..., dan yang itu hahhh dia serigala berbulu domba' sambil melihat para sahabat Naruto juga membatin dengan pikiran negatif nya seakan diri nya tidak memiliki kelakuan aneh sama sekali.

"jadi?"

"yah seperti yang kau duga lawan-lawan dari Sairaorg itu hanya petarung level 3 atau bahkan masih dibawah nya, walaupun ada beberapa yang bisa dikatakan hampir menyamai kekuatan nya tapi tetep saja dia menang mudah" jawab si rambut putih dengan santai sambil berpangku tangan.

"sudah kuduga belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan nya dalam perebutan gelar", " tidak ada satu yang bisa mengalahkan nya Naruto, apa kau lupa kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu?" kini pemuda berambut raven yang bisa kita kenal sebagai Sasuke menjawab dengan sedikit panjang.

"kurasa aku melupakan kejadian itu, hehehe betapa menyedihkan nya Sairaorg dipukuli oleh dia karena hal sepele".

"seperti yang dikatakan si penyuka bayangan itu, 'wanita memang merepotkan'" jawab Vali pemuda yang berambut putih.

Brakk

"aku tidak terima tentang pendapat mu Vali, kau tau perempuan itu menyembunyikan keindahan yang sangat luar biasa" kali ini Issei yang sudah sadar menjawab pendapat Vali barusan.

"psst Sasuke kapan dia bangkit" bisik Naruto kepada teman nya itu, "hn" sambil meminum jus tomat yang tadi dia bawa Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dua kata itu saja.

'seperti nya aku salah tempat untuk berta nya' batin kesal Naruto.

"ya dan itu dikatakan oleh seorang pria mesum dan penyuka payudara tetapi masih perjaka sampai sekarang" ujar Vali sedikit kejam sehingga membuat Issei terpuruk dengan awan badai diatas kepala nya.

"Dan itu juga dkatakan oleh mahkluk setengah matang yang menyembunyikan kemesuman nya dengan baik, apa aku harus memberitahu Toujo-san bagaimana kau meletakan kamera di bagian bawah meja nya hanya untuk melihat warna Cd nya" celetuk Naruto dengan santai sambil mengutak atik smartphone milik nya.

"ah it-u, ii-tu ahh-hhhh"

Dong~~~

Kali ini Vali yang terpuruk mengikuti Issei. Yah mau bagaimana lagi hal ini bisa terjadi karena Naruto membuka aib nya dengan sangat mudah.

"ngomong-ngomong Issei dimana Himejima-san?" beo Sasuke bertanya kepada salah satu sosok yang terpuruk itu. Mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke, Issei yang mendengar perkataan itu kembali seperti semula hanya saja alis nya mengernyit heran karena biasa nya sahabat raven nya itu jarang sekali menanyakan seorang wanita, bahkan Issei berani bersumpah kepada dewa kemesuman kalo ini adalah pertama kali dia mendengar hal itu dari Sasuke.

"tidak usah seheran itu Issei, si pantat ayam ini kau tau dia menyukai putri Baraqiel".

"ehh ta-tapi-tapi...".

Belum selesai Issei ingin mengucapkan beberapa kalimat handphone yang sedang asyik dimainkan oleh Naruto berbunyi.

Ding Ding Ding Ding

"moshi moshi".

"sekarang" tanya Naruto.

"kau tau bukan jarak dari sini ke sana mebutuhkan waktu?".

"tapi—" seperti nya sebelum Naruto mnyelesaikan perkataan nya, orang yang menelpon Naruto sudah mengancam Naruto dengan suatu hal. Itu terbukto dengan wajah Naruto yang memucat.

Tuttt

1,2,3,4,... 100 detik kemudian dan Naruto akhir nya baru pulih dari keadaan yang tadi, terbukti dengan Naruto yang segera bangkit dari duduk nya itu.

Tap

Satu tangan dari Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto, "apa yang terjadi?".

"aa-ano itu hal yang berbahaya jadi aku harus pergi Sasuke" dijawab dengan sedikit gugup oleh Naruto, dan dengan itu Naruto langsung berlari sambil berteriak.

"MAKANAN DEWA KU!!!!!" dengan sangat-sangat-sangat keras.

TBC

Yohohoho disini author Yonkou kembali lagi dengan fanfic yang sama. Author minta maaf apabila pada chapter prolog kemarin ada salah kata atau typo, author sendiri merupakan author baru jadi mohon maaf.

Di chapter ini mungkin hanya cerita membosankan dan hanya mengenai perkenalan beberapa tokoh saja. Mungkin bagian aksi nya masih ada di beberapa chapter ke depan tapi bisa juga lebih cepat.

Untuk update mungkin akan saya usahakan dengan seminggu sekali update.

Terakhir mohon sempat kan waktu untuk meriview kritik dan saran yang membangun akan saya tampung untuk kedepan nya. Flame dan ucapan yang kurang tepat (tidak sopan) tidak akan saya tanggapi.

Profil Data:

Nama : Vali Lucifer

Ras : Half Demon-Human

Sacred Gear : Devine Deviding

Kemampuan : Absolut Destrucsion

Ability :

Sihir : A

Power : A

Intelegensi : B

Speed : A

Teknik : B

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke

Ras : Human

Sacred Gear : -

Kemampuan : Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Kenjutsu

Ability:

Sihir : B

Power : A

Intelegensi : A

Speed : A

Teknik : A

Nama : Hyoodou Issei

Ras : Demon

Sacred Gear : Boosted Gear

Kemampuan : Dragon Shoot

Ability :

Sihir : C

Power : B

Intelegensi : D

Speed : B

Teknik : B

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Ras : Human

Sacred Gear : -

Kemampuan : ?

Ability :

Sihir : D

Power : C

Intelegensi : A

Speed : A

Teknik : B

Balasan review

Senju : akan saya usahakan untuk tidak mainstream.

The Rastavara : kalo masalah update jika saya nggak ada masalah di dunia nyata, atau lagi ada kosong jadwal nya maka akan saya sempatkan update seminggu sekali.

Fahzi Luchifer : hahaha maaf saya buat anda baper hehehe.

Kitsune857 : hehehe saya juga sering diginiin kok pas masih jadi reader dari cerita yang lain.

Ryuka : wah iya maaf saya salah nulis, terima kasih atas koreksi nya.

OneEyeKing : yah kalo masalah itu cukup ikutin aja cerita nya kk hehe.

Yasaka Nazuka : akan saya usahakan untuk chapter2 kedepan nya lebih panjang lagi word nya.

Guest : ini udah lanjut.

Sebastian Pangaribuan : oke sip.

Fikriy920 : ini dah lanjut gan.

Razor04 : sip dah lanjut.

Swagery : oke.

Terima kasih atas review nya.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Karakter bukan punya saya

Rate: T bisa jadi M

.

.

Bukan Dewa

Pair :

Naruto x ?

Sasuke x Akeno x ?

Issei x ?

Vali x ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Jadi sekarang kita hanya harus mencari keberadaan Naruto?".

"Ya, jika keadaan ini sesuai dengan rencana maka. rencana menangkap rubah akan dimulai" jawab seorang pria memakai kacamata hitam dengan masker, serta rambut berwarna coklat yang bisa kita identifikasi sebagai Issei.

"Hn/Ha'i" jawab 2 orang lagi yang ada di belakang Issei yang sedang mengintip dari tepi tembok.

Bukan kah para reader penasaran kenapa Issei dan yang lain nya mengikuti Naruto.

Flashback Start.

"Oy apakah kalian tau Naruto mau ke mana?" tanya Issei yang penasaran dengan tingkah laku Naruto barusan, setau nya sikap Naruto lebih calm tetapi tadi dia pergi dengan berisik sekali.

"Entah aku tidak peduli", "Hn".

Mendengar hal ini Issei pun langsung berdiri dengan tatapan marah seolah apa yang dikatakan oleh 2 teman nya yang lain menghina impian nya tentang menjadi raja harem.

"Kalian harus nya peduli bagaimana kalo sebenar nya Naruto pergi untuk berkencan!! hiks.. hiks hik-ss. Bukan kah hiks.. itu menyedihkan" setelah mengucapkan hal itu 2 orang yang dari tadi hampir sedikit menaruh respect kepada Issei karena mengkhawatirkan Naruto kini harus menelan pil pahit karena perkataan Issei sendiri.

"Bodo amat" ucap Vali dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

Mendengar hal yang seperti itu tiba-tiba saja Issei melompat menerjang ke arah SasuVal dengan semangat, dan setelah itu terjadilah pergumulan sengit antara 3 sahabat.

Selepas pergumulan yang panas itu Issei yang kini tengah berjalan dengan muka penuh lebam , berjalan sambil menyeret Sasuke yang masih dengan tenang nya meminum jus tomat nya walaupun dengan posisi sedang diseret oleh Issei, sedangkan Vali jangan ditanya dia meronta-ronta dengan mencakar tanah untuk menahan laju tubuh nya yang diseret oleh Issei.

Flashback End.

"Kau tau ini merepotkan sekali Issei, sebegitu penasaran kah diri mu itu dengan Keadaan Naruto?" sekarang satu pria berambut dengan menggunakan topeng bergigi tonggos yang menutupi wajah nya.

"Tentu saja kau tau kan Vali kalau Naruto sama seperti Sasuke mereka sama sekali tidak terta- ugghh" belum selesai menyelesaikan ucapan nya tiba-tiba saja Sasuke yang mengenakan penyamaran seperti perampok menyikut Issei.

Belum juga Issei marah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh si pantat bebek, Sasuke langsung menunjuk ke salah satu spot di taman kota Kuoh itu.

Disana berdiri Naruto dengan gaya bersender pada salah satu tiang lampu taman, dan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana nya. Sekilas gaya yang dilakukan oleh Naruto menarik banyak tatapan dari kaum hawa yang melintas, yah mau bagaimana lagi dengan gaya cool seperti itu dan tampang yang di atas rata-rata bagi sebagian besar wanita yang berada disana pasti bisa mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu tampan.

Sedangkan dengan Issei yang melihat hal itu, dengan otomatis mulut Issei akan mengatakan sumpah serapah kepada Naruto dengan berteriak dengan keras yang alhasil malah mendapatkan jitakan dari Vali dan Sasuke.

Beruntung terikan Issei tidak terdengar karena ramai nya pengunjung yang datang ke taman kota Kuoh itu sehingga rencana menangkap rubah masih berjalan.

"Hahh sampai kapan aku harus menunggu di tempat ini, dan lagi dimana si pembunuh ramen itu" ucap kesal Naruto, tiba-tiba saja pandangan Naruto menggelap dan sebuah benda yang empuk menempel di punggung Naruto.

"Ne Naruto-kun apa kau sudah menunggu dari tadi~" kali ini terdengar sebuah suara merdu dengan intonasi menggoda yang bisa diklarifikasi sebagai suara perempuan.

"Kau terlambat senpai" sambil melepas tangan lembut yang menutupi mata nya Naruto pun berbalik menghadap sang wanita.

"Bukan kah waktu senpai menelepon ku tadi, senpai berkata untuk tidak terlambat, jadi kenapa senpai sekarang terlambat?"

"Mou~~ Naruto-kun seperti tidak mengetahui bagaimana wanita saat berdandan saja" kali ini jawab sang wanita dengan sedikit menggembungkan pipi nya itu agar terlihat imut.

Jika harus mendeksripsikan penampilan wanita yang berada di depan Naruto sekarang ini maka bisa dibilang bahwa wanita itu sangat cantik, dengan rambut berwarna merah yang bergelombang dan panjang, wajah manis nan cantik, dan jangan lupa kan bola mata nya yang berwarna hijau-kebiruan itu. Ditambah dengan sang wanita yang mengenakan dress one-piece berwarna oranye gelap dengan sebuah pita berwarna kuning yang berada di bagian kerah dress tersebut.

NYUTTT

"Ne Naruto-kun bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk memanggil ku Rias-chan" ucap wanita berambut merah yang bernama Rias dengan menunjuk dan menekan pipi Naruto menggunakan jari telunjuk tangan kanan nya, sambil menekan kata panggilan untuk diri nya.

"Ha'i ha'i akan ku usahakan untuk memanggil mu dengan itu sen-".

"Rias-chan" potong Rias dengan cepat.

"Wakatta Rias-chan" ucap lesu Naruto mulai mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Rias.

'Wanita memang merepotkan' batin Naruto dengan lesu.

GREPP

Rias yang tadi nya hanya berdiri di depan Naruto kini sudah berada di samping Naruto sambil mengalungkan lengan kanan ke lengan kiri Naruto dengan sangat erat sekali.

"Ne jadi kita mau ke mana Naruto-kun?"

"Terserah saja" dengan cuek bebek Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Rias.

"Oke kalau begitu kita ke Game Center terlebih dahulu--" dengan menarik lengan Naruto dengan cukup kuat.

Skip Time

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan Issei bersama 2 sahabat nya masih saja terus membuntuti Naruto yang bisa diindikasikan sedang berkencan.

"Siaal Naruto itu benar-benar deh, padahal dia sedang berkencan dengan salah satu wanita cantik dari Kuoh Academy tapi kenapa dia malah seperti itu" kesal Issei sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk dikursi taman dengan Rias yang berada di sebelah nya.

Yah jika itu Issei sendiri mungkin saja Issei bukan saja duduk di sebelah Rias melainkan tiduran dengan menggunakan paha Rias sebagai bantalan nya sambil menikmati pemandangan buah dada yang begitu wah di depan mata nya, membayangkan hal itu saja wajah Issei yang tadi nya biasa saja sekarang sudah berganti dengan tampang mesum dan senyum aneh yang terukir di wajah nya.

"Menjijikkan senpai" sahut sebuah suara kecil yang bernada imut itu. Membuat Issei yang tadi nya berwajah mesum langsung murung dengan awan badai yang hinggap di atas kepala nya.

"Aku tidak tau bahwa keluarga dari Gremory akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kami lakukan" kali ini suara Vali membuat sebuah pernyataan untuk memulai sebuah obrolan.

"Fufufufu aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa kalian akan melakukan hal ini juga. Bagaimana ya reaksi dari para siswi mengetahui kalau idola mereka melakukan stalking terhadap teman nya sendiri fufu" dengan nada yang menggoda kali ini seorang wanita dengan body tidak kalah dari Rias menjawab sahutan dari Vali.

"Hahh bisa kamu tidak mengeluarkan nada suara seperti itu Akeno" Sasuke kali ini mencoba untuk menegur Akeno karena nada suara yang menggoda iman para lelaki hidung belang yang bisa berfantasi ke mana saja karena hal seperti itu.

"Araa~~ apakah Sasuke-kun cemburu jika aku berbicara seperti itu?" kembali menggoda dengan nada suara nya sambil memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke, dan menempelkan erat 2 asset berharga nya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menampilkan wajah datar walaupun sebenar nya di dalam hati Sasuke yang paling dalam dia merutuki tingkah Akeno yang begitu agresif.

"Setidak nya bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan disini" kali ini Vali mulai bersuara. "Lihat bahkan 2 makhluk yang harus nya kita ikuti sekarang sudah hilang dari tempat itu".

"Ahhh tidak mungkin padahal tadi mereka masih disana" ucap Issei yang telah pulih akibat hinaan dari Koneko sebelum nya.

"Ke mana ki-kira – kira Buchou dan Naruto-san pergi?" sebuah pertanya terlontar dari gadis berambut pirang panjang yang berada di sebelah Issei.

"Hmm yah, kira-kira ke mana ya? Jadi menurut kalian ke mana" terdengar sebuah suara asing dan familiar yang kini ikut nimbrung serta menegaskan pertanyaan dari Asia tadi. "Menurut ku mereka pasti ke hotel murah untuk melakukan Ik—".

"Mesum dilarang disini" belum juga mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiran nya, kali ini Issei sudah terbang ke langit karena pukulan dari Koneko.

"Kenapa selalu seperti itu, aku turut berduka kepada mu Ero-Issei" suara asing tadi tetap kembali terdengar setelah Issei yang terpukul oleh Koneko tadi, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop massal karena tingkah laku dari Sekiryutei masa kini.

"Jadi kenapa kalian mengikuti kami sampai sekarang?" kali ini muncul sebuah pertanyaan tentang alasan dari Sasuke, Vali, Issei, serta peerege Gremory disini.

"Te-tentu saja mengawasi Naruto-senpai dan Rias-sama" kali ini satu lagi makhluk yang tidak diketahui apa gender karena wajah tertutup oleh sebuah kantong kertas dengan 2 lubang pada bagian tengah sebagai cara untuk melihat dari dalam kantong itu, dan jangan lupakan seragam wanita dari Kuoh Academy.

"Jadi kalian menjadi stalker ku dan Rias, benar kan Gasper?", "Hmpph itu benar Naruto-sennnnn" ucapan yang harus nya keluar dari mulut makhluk dengan topeng kantung aka Gasper itu berhenti setelah apa yang ingin dia katakan barusan.

"Narutooo/san/senpai" kali ini semua orang yang ada disana terkaget karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara mereka.

Padahal mereka yakin mereka sudah bersembunyi dengan sangat berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh Naruto maupun Rias.

"Hahhh aku tidak tau apalagi yang harus ku katakan sekarang kepada kalian" kali ini suara dari seorang perempuan terdengar dari balik bayangan pohon yang berada di belakang Naruto, yang kemudian memunculkan sosok dari Rias yang berjalan dengan santai sambil memijat kening nya yang agak sedikit pusing karena ulah kelompok nya serta sahabat-sahabat Naruto sendiri.

"BAGAIMANA BISA?!!" Issei berteriak dengan keadaan saat ini karena apa yang mereka ikuti sedari tadi siang malah memergoki mereka yang menjadi stalker tadi.

"Yah bagaimana kalau kita melihat Flashback nya agar kalian dan pembaca tau bagaimana kami bisa menyadari kalian"

Semua yang ada disana mengangguk dengan patuh seakan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

FlashBack Start.

At Bioskop

Entah kenapa hari ini bioskop yang biasa agak sepi sekarang menjadi ramai oleh pengunjung, mungkin keadaan ini bisa dijelaskan karena banyak film terbaru yang rilis hari ini, atau karena hari ini adalah hari jum'at hingga menyebabkan ramai nya pengunjung yang memang sebagian besar adalah pemuda dan pemudi yang kemungkinan saja sedang berkencan.

Di dekat etalase toko kini berdiri seorang Naruto yang sedang memegang beberapa camilan yang dijual oleh pihak bioskop untuk menemani pengunjung disaat sedang menonton film atau saat menunggu pintu dari teater tempat film itu diputar.

'Harus nya tadi aku menolak untuk menonton sebuah film' sesal Naruto dalam hati karena keadaan nya yang bisa dibilang sebagai tiang menggantung kan sebuah barang atau topi.

'Lagi pula apa dia tidak takut gemuk apa karena makanan ini' sungut Naruto lagi karena banyak nya makanan yang dibeli oleh Rias, yah bisa dibilang selain popcorn jagung rasa original, Rias juga membeli popcorn rasa karamel, kentang goreng, burger, sandwich, cookies kering berbentuk pita, cola, dan masih banyak lagi ditambah dengan Rias yang saat ini masih saja melihat camilan yang dihidangkan di etalase tempat penjualan makanan atau pun daftar menu yang ada.

"Oyy Rias-chan kalau tidak cepat maka kita akan melewatkan bagian awal dari film nya" panggil Naruto dengan sedikit keras untuk mengalihkan pandangan Rias dari beberapa camilan yang ada disana.

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun aku sedang memilih sesuatu" dengan pandangan serius Rias masih saja menatap camilan yang ada disana, ya setelah menunggu beberapa menit ekstra akhir nya Naruto bisa bernafas Lega karena akhir nya Rias telah menyelesaikan pilihan nya yaitu sebuah permen lolipop berbentuk hati dengan warna pink.

Skip Time

Film telah dimulai dalam ruang teater yang gelap dan layar yang telah diproyeksikan gambar dari proyektor menampilkan sebuah film yang bisa di bilang mempunyai suasana mencekam. Film yang telah di tonton oleh Rias dan juga para penonton lain telah memasuki babak pertengahan dari film ini.

Dimana hantu yang juga menjadi salah satu karakter dalam film ini sudah ditampilkan hingga membuat film horor ini menjadi mendebarkan ditambah dengan ada nya efek audio di dalam ruang Teater yang makin menambah kesan horor sekali, sehingga membuat beberapa penonton baik pria atau wanita ketakutan.

Yah setidak nya itu keadaan itu berlaku untuk sebagian penonton sedangkan untuk yang lain jangan di tanya, seperti pada bangku bagian kanan pada deret paling atas atau belakang kini terdengar beberapa argumen mengenai pemeran wanita mana yang memiliki daya tarik sendiri (dalam hal mesum tentu nya).

"Kau lihat Vali wanita A memiliki bagian oppai yang sangat menggugah selera" Ucap Issei kepada Vali yang sedang menonton film dengan tampang bosan, jujur saja diri nya tidak takut dengan yang nama nya hanya lantaran diri sendiri adalah makhluk setengah jadi dimana pada bagian setengah nya merupakan hal buruk atau musuh dari kebaikan itu sendiri.

Vali yang mendengar argumen dari Issei hanya melirik sedikit sebelum kembali fokus kepada film walaupun sebenar nya dia bosan.

"Ayo lah Vali, kau tau disini tidak ada Naruto. Dia berada pada deret tengah disana yang arti nya jarak kita dengan dia berbeda jauh..." setelah menjeda perkataan nya Issei pun langsung melanjutkan nya lagi.

"Jadi kau tidak perlu takut aib mu terbongkar lagi hehehe" oke mungkin hasutan ini terlalu bahaya bagi seorang Vali, hello mungkin Vali memang iblis setengah manusia tapi tetap saja dia merupakan pemuda normal yang sedang dalam masa pubertas nya.

"Hahh..." dengan tarikan nafas Vali pun mulai melirik kearah Issei yang sudah melakukan sebuah provokasi hal erotis kepada nya.

"Menurut ku wanita A tidak memiliki daya tarik sama sekali, harus nya kau lebih tergugah dengan wanita B karena dia memiliki bokong yang kencang dan padat".

"Hmm kau memang benar juga sih tapi, hei ayolah wanita B itu tidak memiliki oppai yang proporsional sekali. Lagi pula oppai adalah yang nomor 1 dibandingkan dengan bokong".

"Memang apa menarik nya bongkahan lemak itu?" dengan nada mengejek Vali mempertanyakan sisi keindahan dari 2 buah benda bulat yang selama ini dikagumi oleh Issei itu.

"HOOYY apa kau ada masalah dengan itu Vali!! Jelas saja dada itu memiliki banyak daya tarik, kau tau saat kau memainkan dada bagian kanan dengan tangan mu maka di bagian dada kiri kau bisa mengulum dan memainkan puting yang ada disana dengan mulut mu itu..." dengan nada sedikit membentak Issei menjawab Vali, yah jujur saja sebenar nya Issei tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat nya itu bisa tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu seperti oppai.

"Seharus nya kau sadar Vali bahwa oppai itu adalah segala nya!!" ya dengan teriakan itu maka atmosfer mencekam karena menonton film horor berubah menjadi sebuah keheningan yang sungguh aneh karena beberapa teriakan argumen nyeleneh yang dilakukan oleh 2 pria tanpa melihat tempat dan kondisi yang ada saat ini.

Sehingga menyebabkan kericuhan yang sangat ramai hingga para keamanan berbadan besar Bioskop yang ada mulai datang dan turun tangan untuk mengeluarkan 2 mesumer dengan pakaian aneh yang ada di dalam sana, meskipun untuk mengeluarkan mereka berdua para security harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra.

Setalah kejadian krisis dan mendebarkan tadi sudah terlewat tetap saja keheningan masih melanda dalam teater yang menampilkan film The Contouring itu hingga usai.

'Ke-kenapa 2 orang bodoh itu ada disini' sungut Naruto ketika mengetahui siapa dalang dari keributan tadi sehingga harus diusir oleh keamanan, tapi selain 2 makhluk tadi Naruto juga berpikir dimana sang Uchiha berada karena biasa nya mereka akan selalu bersama saat ada waktu yang lowong.

Hehh sebenar nya Naruto tidak tau saja bahwa sang Uchiha kini masih berada di dalam teater tadi dan masih berada di bangku nya yang berada tepat di sebelah Issei tadi saat film diputar, sayang saja kondisi Sasuke tampak sedang nyaman dengan kepala dan punggung yang menyender pada bangku serta sebuah penutup telinga yang sedang digunakan nya sekarang, dan jangan lupa dengan mata yang terpejam menghiraukan semua keadaan yang ada termasuk kejadian absurd kedua sahabat nya tadi.

FlashBack End.

"Ku rasa itu lah mengapa aku bisa mengetahui keberadaan kalian bertiga, sedangkan untuk kelompok Akeno mungkin Rias bisa memberitahukan nya" jelas Naruto yah walaupun dia sendiri sedikit berbohong karena sampai sekarang dia tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke saat di dalam Teater Bioskop tadi.

"Sama seperti penjelasan Naruto tadi, kalian juga menarik banyak perhatian saat mengikuti kami" imbuh Rias sambil menatap kelompok dari Akeno.

FlashBack Start.

"Ne Naruto-kun kenapa melamun? Apakah ada yang kamu pikirkan dari tadi? Kulihat kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat kita selesai menonton film tadi" tanya Rias saat melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil berpangku tangan di dalam sebuah Cafe dengan pandangan kosong seakan pikiran nya terbang entah ke mana.

Sedangkan bagi Rias saat pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan tadi tidak di jawab oleh sang lelaki lantas menarik hidung mancung milik Naruto untuk menyadarkan nya kembali dari dunia khayal yang dia miliki.

"Ittaiiii..." "Rias apa yang kamu lakukan" sungut Naruto kesal karena hidung nya yang sudah mancung ini ditarik oleh Rias dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Mouuu~~, Naruto-kun tadi aku bertanya kenapa kamu terus melamun dari tadi sih!!" kini Rias kembali bertanya dengan tampang kesal ya walaupun tetap terlihat imut sih dimata para lelaki.

"Gomen gomen, aku hanya memikirkan kenapa Vali dan Issei berada Teater tadi" jelas Naruto kali ini sebagai langkah agar masalah sepele ini tidak menjadi runyam karena dia yang terus saja melamun memikirkan hal yang tadi.

"Jadi 2 orang yang di usir tadi Issei dan Vali-san, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Vali-san ternyata seorang mesum sama seperti Issei" kali ini Rias mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan untuk dijawab oleh Naruto.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, dia hanya tidak mau agar sifat asli nya tidak terpublish luas. Bisa-bisa reputasi milik nya jatuh seperti sang kaisar naga merah yang sekarang berubah menjadi sang kaisar naga oppai" jawab Naruto dengan panjang lebar tentang teman nya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak takut gemuk karena memakan banyak makanan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan frontal, karena seingat Naruto tadi Rias sudah banyak memakan camilan tadi di bioskop dan sekarang lihat lah banyak sekali makanan yang berjejer di depan Rias.

"Bukan kah tidak sopan untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu **Naruto-kun** , tapi yah aku juga tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu karena hei lihat lah tubuh ku masih langsing bukan" Rias menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan santai yah walaupun tadi nya dia juga terlihat tidak senang akan pertanyaan itu.

Mendengar jawaban dari Rias sontak Naruto yang ingin kembali menanyakan sesuatu seperti, ke mana makanan yang telah dimakan itu pergi setelah masuk ke dalam perut.

Yah jujur saja sebenar nya Naruto tidak tau bahwa ada 2 bola yang menggantung pada Rias yang bisa dikatakan oppai itu lah yang menyerap seluruh nutrisi dari semua makanan yang telah dimakan oleh rias tadi sampai sekarang. Mungkin saja Naruto harus sedikit belajar mengenai fungsi oppai kepada Issei nanti nya hehehe.

"Lalu dimana Sasuke-san?" setelah lama berdiam diri karena Rias lebih memilih untuk menikmati makanan yang telah dihidangkan dia kembali bertanya tentang keadaan Sasuke.

"Entah aku tidak melihat nya disana, mungkin dia tidak ikut. Yah kau tau kan bisa saja dia bertemu dengan Queen mu" penjelasan dan juga alasan dari Naruto bisa diterima oleh Rias, bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa sahabat dari Naruto dan Queen dari peerege nya itu saling menyukai. Bahkan mungkin dari para orang tua, mereka bisa saja ditunangkan kapan saja.

"Yap kurasa kau benar Naruto-kun".

"Baiklah kurasa sekarang sudah saat nya aku untuk pergi ke toilet".

Mendengar hal yang seperti itu dari Rias, Naruto langsung menaikkan sebelah alis nya sebagai tanda ke tidak mengertian akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Rias.

Melihat Naruto mengeluarkan gerak tubuh yang tidak paham akan ucapan nya Rias hanya memutar tubuh nya dan berjalan menuju toilet untuk melakukan urusan wanita, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti.

Di sepanjang jalan Rias menuju toilet di Cafe itu, Rias melihat hal yang menarik Yaitu beberapa atau mungkin bisa dibilang belasan gadis mengerubungi sebuah meja layak nya semut yang menemukan sebuah gula. Selain itu Rias juga bisa melihat banyak pelayan yang hilir mudik ke meja yang sama untuk mengantarkan berbagai macam cake hingga menambah padat bagian meja disana, dan jangan lupa kan suara tawa samar yang terdengar sedikit aneh.

Yah Rias saja yang baru melihat hal seperti itu saja sudah pusing apalagi orang yang harus duduk di dekat meja itu dari tadi. Sambil menggelengkan kepala nya sebentar sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal barusan, Rias kembali berjalan menuju toilet yang mana lokasi nya sedikit lagi bisa dia capai.

Naas baru ingin memasuki toilet cafe yang dikhususkan untuk perempuan Rias malah harus menabrak seseorang dengan topeng kantung kertas yang dipakai oleh orang itu.

Memang diri nya tidak jatuh hanya saja dia kaget dengan apa yang ada di depan nya, seperti film horor yang pernah dia tonton dulu dimana salah satu hantu nya memakai topeng yang sama seperti yang digunakan oleh orang yang menabrak nya.

Sedangkan orang yang menabrak tadi terlihat sedikit panik dengan apa yang diri nya lakukan barusan. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar dan suara yang keluar tetapi terdengar sedikit gugup itu seakan menambah poin bahwa orang yang berada di depan Rias sedang panik.

"A-aaa-ano itttt-i-iitu a-- MAAFFF!!" dengan nada berteriak orang bertopeng itu langsung berlari menjauhi daerah toilet Cafe itu, dan bagi Rias teriakan permintaan maaf itu sontak menyadarkan nya dari pemikiran film horor yang pernah dia tonton.

Sambil melihat orang bertopeng itu berlari menjauhi nya, Rias kembali berjalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu dan ya sesuatu itu adalah mengenai kelompok nya yaitu salah satu bagian dari Kelompok nya. Gasper Vladi adalah sebuah nama yang pertama kali dia ingat saat bertabrakan dan melihat orang bertopeng tadi, ya Gasper merupakan half-blood vampir dan juga seorang anak laki-laki yang senang bercross dressing menjadi seorang loli. Yah hal itu mungkin saja karena wajah yang kelewat imut menyerupai perempuan dan juga sifat pemalu nya yang sama seperti gadis-gadis yang ada di serial drama, sehingga membuat nya suka disalah pahami oleh orang lain mengenai jenis kelamin yang dimiki oleh nya.

Yah tapi Rias juga berpikir untuk apa Gasper mengikuti nya kesini, dia juga yakin bahwa Gasper tidak akan melakukan hal itu karena sifat nya yang pemalu kepada orang umum sehingga diri nya tidak berani tampil di tempat seperti ini apalagi sendirian. Jika dia bersama kelompok nya sudah kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi tapi mengingat kelompok nya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti mengikuti nya dia agak sanksi seperti nya.

Walaupun bisa saja sih kelompok nya penasaran dengan apa yang dia lakukan bersama dengan Naruto saat mereka berjalan berdua, tapi seperti nya itu tidak mungkiii...n.

Ya baru saja Rias akan meraih kenop pintu toilet yang ada di Cafe itu tiba-tiba saja dia mengingat kembali kejadian 5 menit yang lalu, yang membuat nya terdiam seketika.

"Para gadis yang berkumpul di 1 meja dengan tampang terpesona, pembelian kue yang sangat banyak di meja yang sama, lalu suara tawa yang aneh tapi aku sedikit familiar, dan terakhir orang bertopeng mirip Gasper" gumam Rias seperti dia menemukan sebuah petunjuk dari sebuah anomali tertentu.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN" dengan bergegas Rias langsung saja kembali ke ruang makan Cafe tersebut sambil berlari meninggalkan lokasi toilet tempat tujuan nya tadi, sesaat setalah sampai di tempat dia melintas tadi hal yang dia lihat hanya lah belasan gadis yang tumbang dengan darah mengucur pelan dari hidung mereka dan juga wadah piring kue yang bertumpuk banyak di atas meja itu.

"Sial seperti nya mereka sudah pergi terlebih dahulu" kesal Rias sebagai tanda berakhir dari FlashBack ini.

FlashBack End.

"Nah seperti itu lah kenapa aku bisa mengetahui nya" sambil duduk di sofa empuk di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan gaya klasik dan di tangan kanan nya terdapat sebuah cangkir berisi kan teh yang dia minum secara sedikit-sedikit, akhir nya terjawab sudah semua kenapa mereka yang menstalking acara NaruRias bisa ketahuan.

Lalu bagaimana bisa lokasi perbincangan mereka yang harus nya berada di belakang semak-semak taman Kuoh menjadi di dalam ruangan dengan gaya klasik yang bisa kita identifikasi kan sebagai ruang klub milik Rias. Jawaban nya simpel karena saat FlashBack sedari tadi Rias memiliki inisiatif untuk mengubah lokasi perbincangan ke ruang klub pribadi nya.

"Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kalian berdua akan melakukan hal seperti itu di Bioskop" ucap Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Vali dan Issei yang duduk di sofa sebelah kanan nya, sedangkan untuk kedua orang itu jangan ditanya mereka hanya bisa menahan malu serta membungkukkan kepala mereka mendengar kejadian yang lalu.

Mungkin ini adalah hal yang biasa untuk Issei tapi bagi Vali ini merupakan aib tersendiri bagi nya.

"Yah kurasa pertarungan akbar antara 2 naga surgawi memiliki julukan baru yaitu Kaisar Naga Oppai melawan Kaisar Naga Bokong" ucap Naruto yang membuat 2 orang tadi dan juga 2 jiwa naga yang ada pada mereka tambah terpuruk setelah mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan, sedangkan yang lain nya malah mencoba untuk menahan tawa dengan perkataan Naruto walaupun itu susah sekali.

"Pffftt", "Kurasa itu merupakan nama yang bagus" komentar Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

"HENTIKAN! Hik..s hiks.. hi...ks kalian tidak tau bagaimana rasa nya hati ini tersiksa karena selera kami direndahkan..." ucap Issei dengan sedikit jeda lalu melanjutkan nya kembali dengan ucapan tegas "Kalian harus tau bahwa 'lelaki juga punya selera'" terdengar janggal memang tetapi kalimat terakhir Issei tadi seperti sebuah semboyan iklan rokok yang sering ada di TV yang sontak malah membuat yang lain nya sweatdrop bahkan juga Vali.

Masih dalam keadaan yang hening karena perkataan Issei barusan tiba-tiba saja muncul lingkaran sihir teleport khas keluarga Gremory yang muncul di salah satu sudut ruangan itu.

Hingga memunculkan banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepala manusia dan iblis yang ada disana, sampai lingkaran sihir teleport itu menghilang dan menampilkan 2 iblis. 1 iblis wanita berambut abu-abu dengan pakaian maid lengkap, dan 1 lagi iblis pria dengan pakaian tuxedo khas bangsawan dengan bagian kancing atas kemeja tuxedo nya terbuka dan menampilkan dada nya yang bidang.

"Selamat malam Rias-ojousama, bagaimana kabar anda?" sapa wanita berpakaian pelayan itu dengan tenang.

"Selamat malam juga Grayfia-san, kabar ku disini baik seperti yang kau lihat. Bagaimana dengan keadaan yang lain di Meikai" jawab Rias dengan tenang juga terhadap wanita pelayan A.K.A Grayfia.

Suasana tetap hening ditambah dengan tatapan tajam dari Rias kepada pria yang ada di sebelah Grayfia. Memang tidak ada yang menyadari nya karena mereka masih memikirkan ada keperluan apa sampai Grayfia salah satu iblis penting di Meikai ada disini.

Penting tentu saja dia merupakan salah satu iblis wanita terkuat yang pernah ada selain Maou Leviathan, lahir dari keluarga Lucifuge sehingga membuat nya memiliki kekuatan elemen Ice sama seperti anggota keluarga yang lain, selain itu Grayfia bahkan bisa menjadi kandidat Maou saat ini.

Naruto memandang Grayfia serius dan mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada Rias yang sedang menatap pria disana dengan tajam. Yah Naruto hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal saja yaitu kenapa.

"Ne bukan kah ini malam yang sangat indah Rias-hime" dengan nada santai dan gestur tubuh membentuk sebuah hormat dengan cara membungkukkan badan nya sedikit.

Wajah pria itu masih belum terlihat karena bayangan dari rambut panjang pria itu yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah nya dengan sempurna.

Tapi sebuah nama dari Rias sudah cukup untuk mengidentifikasi siapa dia sebenar nya.

" **Raiser Phenex**!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhir nya kelar juga ini Chapter 2. Author minta maaf karena keterlambatan dari Update bukan kemauan Author untuk melambatkan jadwal rilis chapter ini tapi karena ada beberapa tugas yang udah numpuk ditambah jadwal presentasi yang banyak jadi agak ke teter, Jadi mohon maaf.

Ahhh iya untuk pasti dari para pembaca ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa kekuatan Naruto lebih lemah dari pada Sasuke, jujur saja itu saya sengaja lakukan agar pengembangan karakter bisa dilakukan secara penuh.

Bila saat pertama kali saya membuat Naruto sudah overpower atau god like terus musuh nya Naruto harus sekuat apa coyy, lagi pula disini saya pengen ngebuat Naruto itu bukan mengandalkan otot nya tetapi lebih ke arah kemampuan berfikir dan strategi nya, dan sebenar nya untuk status Naruto pada bagian intelektual seharus nya A plus-plus bukan A saja.

Oke tetap berikan masukan kepada Author dengan cara mereview chapter ini, dan tentu saja kritik dan saran membangun akan Author tampung. Terima kasih.

Kolom Review:

Taka202: Lebih tepat nya ini bukan kilasan balik kok. Kalo dibilang lebih lemah sih ya begitu deh saya Cuma ingin Naruto lebih ke sebagai pengatur strategi aja tapi tetap kok entar Naruto bertambah kuat.

Fikriy920: Oke akan saya usahakan.

Mrheza26: Oke siap bro.

Guest: Karena Naruto itu pengatur strategi, tapi tetep aja kok Naruto lebih pintar dari pada Sasuke.

Kids no TERROR13: Sip, udah lanjut kok ini.

Fahzi Luchifer: Hahaha Naruto tidak lupa kalau dia suka ramen-chan, hanya saja dia jaim hehe. Untuk peringkat tentu saja ada dan di chap depan akan diperlihatkan sistem peringkat.

Tamanio sama: Wah saya juga nggak tau kalo masalah itu, padahal udah saya TBC in label nya.

Orang asing biasa: Udah lanjut gan, tinggal baca aja hehehe.

Nizar masamune: Sama-sama.

Cristian: Sip.

Sebastian Pangaribuan: Iya ada rating game, tapi bukan Cuma buat para iblis aja kok tapi buat semua ras yang ada.

Yasaka Nzuka: Yah untuk itu liat aja ntar heheh

Oke sekian dari saya Terima Kasih.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: Karakter bukan punya saya

Rate: T bisa jadi M

.

.

Bukan Dewa

Pair :

Naruto x ?

Sasuke x Akeno x ?

Issei x ?

Vali x ?

.

.

Warn: Tata bahasa ancur, mainstream, nggak sesuai EYD, Masih newbie.

Maaf.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Malam hari yang indah dimana bulan purnama menghiasi langit malam ditemani dengan ribuan bahkan miliaran bintang yang menemani sang ratu malam dalam keindahan yang syahdu.

Sayang nya keindahan syahdu itu tidak bisa membuat suasana dalam sebuah ruangan di kota Kuoh ikut menikmati keindahan itu.

"Jadi ada apa kau kemari Raiser?" dengan nada mendesis Rias menanyakan maksud dari anggota klan iblis dari Phenex itu datang ke dunia Manusia bahkan ke dalam ruangan ini.

Tersenyum itu lah hal pertama yang dilakukan loh Raiser ketika ditanyai oleh Rias, dengan menegakkan kepala nya kini terlihat sudah bagaimana tampilan wajah dari Raiser yang mengunjungi tempat Rias berada.

Wajah putih tanpa sedikit pun bercak, rambut pirang keemasan yang ditata berantakan, dengan mata biru sedikit gelap. Jangan lupakan anting yang berada pada kuping sebelah kanan yang makin menegaskan style bad-boy yang ia usung.

"Tentu saja aku menemui mu, dan apa-apaan nada bicara mu Rias" Raiser menjawab dengan santai sambil melihat-lihat ruangan yang di tempati oleh Rias sekarang.

"Hehh itu ada lah hal yang pas buat mu Raiser, JADI SEKARANG KATAKAN APA MAU MU?" teriak Rias pada akhir perkataan nya seperti seolah menantang sang Phenex.

"Harap anda tenang Rias-sama, maksud Raiser-sama datang kemari adalah..." belum juga selesai ucapan dari Grayfia, Raiser sudah memotong nya dengan ucapan yang tidak terduga.

"Tentu saja aku kemari untuk membawa mu pulang ke Meikai" kini Raiser berjalan dengan pelan menuju ke Rias, setelah sampai di tempat yang dituju dia, tiba-tiba saja Raiser menggapai rambut Rias dan mendekatkan wajah nya pada rambut yang telah dia genggam. Setelah itu dia menikmati wangi yang ada pada rambut milik Rias.

"Hmmphh bukan kah rambut mu sangat wangi sekali, aku tidak tau bahwa kau ternyata telah memberikan servis terbaik pada tubuh mu untuk kedatangan ku ini hahahaha" dengan penuh percaya diri Raiser mengeluarkan ucapan yang bisa dikatakan sedikit vulgar.

"Grrr jangan seenak nya kau menyentuh Buchou dengan tangan mu" geram Issei ketika melihat Rias diperlakukan seperti wanita murahan yang biasa ada di bar-bar atau tempat hiburan malam.

"Heh lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Sekiryutei, ingin menantang ku?" Raiser menjawab dengan sedikit penekanan pada gelar yang disandang oleh Issei.

Jujur saja Issei sangat tidak menyukai Phenex sialan itu, tapi untuk menantang nya bukan hal mudah bahkan untuk waktu itu saja Issei mengorbankan tangan kiri nya menjadi tangan naga untuk mencapai mode Balance Braker selama 30 detik walaupun hasil nya tetap Issei yang kalah.

Menyakitkan memang tapi diri nya juga harus mengakui bahwa si Phenex ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh, memiliki regenerasi cepat, dan juga kekuatan sihir api yang dahsyat. Selain itu anggota peerege untuk pertarungan tim pun sudah dia lengkapi memang tidak adil tapi begitulah keadaan nya.

"Kenapa diam saja, apa kau takut?" ucap Raiser remeh ketika melihat sang pemegang Boosted Gear diam saja tanpa 1 kata pun terucap dari bibir nya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang ingin bertarung, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan Rating Games" dengan kalimat yang meluncur mulus keluar dari mulut Raiser. Entah dari mana kini mulai terlihat lingkaran sihir tercipta di sudut ruangan tempat Raiser muncul pertama kali tapi beda nya kali ini lingkaran sihir teleport itu dikelilingi oleh jilatan api yang sangat besar.

Selepas lingkaran sihir itu hilang kini muncul sekelompok wanita yang bisa diidentifikasi sebagai iblis dan juga peerege dari Raiser.

Damn ini lah hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh Issei maupun peerege dari Rias, sungguh pertarungan 1 lawan 1 pun itu sedikit menyulitkan apa lagi berkelompok. 'Sial kenapa bisa jadi begini, si sialan itu benar-benar mau membawa Buchou ke Meikai' Issei masih melihat deretan kelompok Raiser dengan muka kesal, disisi lain suasana yang tadi hening sekarang berubah menjadi mencekam karena aura permusuhan yang dikeluarkan oleh kelompok Raiser.

"Bagaimana? apa kau masih tetap ingin melakukan pertandingan?" Raiser kini berjalan penuh kesombongan menuju kelompok nya dan meraih 1 wanita dari sana, untuk sekedar meremas buah dada milik salah satu wanita itu dengan sangat nikmat.

Melihat hal menjijikkan seperti itu mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Raiser. "Berengsek akan ku bunuh kau" dengan segera Issei yang sudah termakan oleh emosi langsung saja menerjang ke arah Raiser dengan Boosted Gear yang entah dari kapan sudah diaktifkan oleh Issei.

Siap dengan sebuah pukulan nya Issei malah terkejut dengan apa yang ada di depan nya sekarang ini, seorang wanita dengan sebuah tongkat dalam posisi akan menusuk kini sudah berada di depan nya sungguh Issei sangat terkejut betapa cepat pergerakan wanita ini. Bahkan diri nya saja baru menyadari nya tapi yang membuat ini tambah gawat adalah Issei kalah cepat dalam mempertahan kan diri sehingga pasti dia terkena serangan wanita itu.

Entah dewi fortuna atau dewa kesialan yang datang pada nya serangan tongkat itu hanya mengenai udara kosong saja, sedangkan tubuh Issei sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh mencium meja yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan karena kehilangan keseimbangan setelah kaki nya tersandung oleh sesuatu.

Wanita penyerang yang melihat kini Issei dalam telungkup karena terjatuh hanya bisa mendecih sebal karena mangsa nya yang lemah itu bisa menghindar dari serangan nya. Baru akan menyerang lagi kearah Issei, Grayfia akhir nya kembali bersuara setelah sekian lama hanya melihat kejadian tadi dengan tenang.

"Cukup !! Ku harap anda bisa memerintahkan peerege anda untuk mundur Raiser-sama" mendengar perkataan dari Grayfia, Raiser hanya bisa menurut saja. Jujur bahkan dengan kemampuan regenerasi atau bahkan air mata Phenex pasti dia akan tetap kalah bahkan mati.

Wanita bercepol 2 dan memakai tongkat lantas melihat ke arah Raiser yang hanya mengagukkan kepala, seakan mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi wanita itu mundur dengan cara melompat kembali ke barisan peerege milik Raiser.

"Baik seperti perintah dari Lucifer-sama, maka semua urusan ini akan diselesaikan di Battle Royal dan pemenang nya akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau"

"Heh tentu saja aku setuju/Aku juga setuju" jawab Rias dengan Raiser serempak. "Baiklah dengan itu aku—"

Ting

Bunyi dari cangkir yang bertemu dengan lepekan terdengar begitu nyaring seakan ruangan itu dari tadi sunyi tanpa suara, sehingga memotong perkataan dari Grayfia.

"Aku tidak setuju, katakan saja pada Lucifer-sama bahwa aku yang akan menggantikan posisi Rias dalam Battle Royal". "Lagi pula bertarung 1 lawan 1 dengan anggota Phenex, Kapan lagi hahaha" imbuh Naruto dengan santai seakan apa yang dia katakan hanya lelucon saja.

"Kau pikir aku sudi bertarung melawan sampah lemah seperti mu Hahhh!! Jangan bercanda!!". "Oyy jangan seenak nya berkata seperti itu. Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku ini" masih dengan santai Naruto menanggapi bentakan yang berasal dari Raiser karena ucapan ketidak setujuan nya barusan.

"Cihh tentu saja aku tau. UZUMAKI NARUTO sang pengatur strategi dari tim Pentagram" jawab Raiser seakan mengingat hal buruk.

BINGGO

Mendengar jawaban dari Raiser, Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai kejam dengan sedikit mengeluarkan sedikit nafsu pembunuh sambil melirik kearah Raiser yang terlihat berkeringat dingin disana.

Grayfia sendiri juga mulai mengingat siapa lawan bicara dari Raiser, salah satu pengatur strategi terbaik yang ada di Kuoh Academy dan juga siswa terlicik. Bahkan Grayfia yakin tidak ada makhluk dari Ras manapun yang tidak tau dengan Uzumaki Naruto seorang remaja belia dari Ras Manusia yang memiliki potensi dengan kemampuan akal serta strategi nya untuk menutupi kelemahan fisik nya.

Bahkan walaupun dia lemah sekalipun pemikiran dari Naruto dalam pertarungan tetap saja menakutkan bagi para lawan-lawan nya. "Ehem baiklah kurasa ini bukan ide yang buruk, sebagaimana status yang kita ketahui tentang Naruto -sama sendiri".

"Ini akan menjadi pertarungan 1 lawan 1 yang seimbang" lanjut Grayfia, bagi Raiser perkataan dari Grayfia membuat nya sedikit pusing memang peringkat milik nya lebih tinggi dari Naruto tapi tetap saja bocah Uzumaki itu tetap harus di waspadai.

Bagaimana pun sistem peringkat yang ada entah mengapa itu hanya seperti sebuah angka pajangan saja dihadapan Naruto.

'Sial ini akan menjadi lebih sulit dari yang aku perkirakan' kesal Raiser dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri terlebih dahulu Rias-ojousama, dan ku beritahu pertarungan antara Raiser-sama melawan Naruto-sama akan dimulai 3 hari yang akan datang" akhir dari ucapan nya lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas Gremory muncul dan mulai bersinar terang menelan wanita maid itu , lalu menghilang.

Sedangkan disisi Raiser dia juga terlihat sudah menyiapkan diri untuk pergi kembali ke Meikai tanpa sepatah kata pun.

SKIIPP TIME.

Hari pertarungan pun akhir nya tiba jua. 2 gambar gladiator berambut pirang kini terlihat di dalam sebuah layar hologram raksasa yang ada di sekitar kawasan arena pusat Kuoh Academy, yah pertarungan ini termasuk sebuah pertarungan yang tidak bisa di lewatkan dimana salah satu nya merupakan keturunan iblis klan yang terkenal di Meikai sedangkan yang satu nya manusia dengan potensi tinggi yang mampu menjatuh kan semua lawan nya dari berbagai Ras.

Di dalam arena pun kursi yang ada sudah terpenuhi termasuk bagian kursi VVIP dimana disana sudah duduk para tamu kehormatan seperti perwakilan dari keluarga Gremory dan Phenex, perwakilan dari ras manusia yang di wakilkan oleh klan Uchiha, lalu Maou Lucifer dan Kepala Academy Kuoh yaitu Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Bukan kah ini hari yang indah Uchiha-dono, Sarutobi-dono" basa-basi sang Lucifer kepada 2 manusia yang ada di sebelah nya. "H—".

PLAK

Baru akan menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan kalimat sakral milik nya, sang Uchiha yang menjadi perwakilan malah mendapatkan sebuah hadiah berupa jitakan dari sang mantan Sensei nya dulu ketika ia masih bersekolah disini.

"Hentikan hal membosankan seperti itu Fugaku, kau disini untuk mewakili Ras manusia serta Naruto yang bertarung...".

"Hahh tadi nya aku berharap yang datang mewakili itu Shisui atau Itachi dan bukan nya sebuah tembok" gerutu Hiruzen dengan menghembuskan asap rokok nya tadi.

Oke kita tinggalkan tempat VVIP serta keluh kesah Hiruzen itu untuk sementara, untuk melihat keadaan 2 pertarung kita.

Sisi Raiser.

"Nii-sama apakah tidak masalah melawan nya" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dan rambut yang dikuncir membentuk 2 buah bor disisi kanan dan kiri.

"Tenang saja lagi pula aku sudah menyiapkan semua nya dengan baik". "Aku tidak akan lengah oleh serangan maupun strategi nya hahaha"

"Aku akan membunuh mu Uzumaki sialan" dan dengan itu suhu ruangan tunggu disana memanas seperti mereka berada di Neraka.

Sisi Naruto.

Berbeda dengan ruang tunggu milik Raiser disini malah jauh terbalik, hawa adem dengan suasana sunyi malah membuat siapa saja yang berada disana malah mengantuk dan tertidur seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi belum ada 1 makhluk pun yang datang ke ruangan nya untuk memberikan semangat atau sebuah wejangan walaupun memang dia sendiri juga tidak membutuhkan nya, menurut nya hal itu hanya omong kosong saja yang perlu dia lakukan hari ini adalah fokus dan berusaha 1000% maka hal yang mustahil bisa dilewati.

Krieekk... Blam..

Pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali dengan suara yang bisa dikatakan seminimal mungkin dan yang telah masuk melalui pintu tadi ialah sang Heiress dari Gremory. Entah apa yang ada dipikirkan nya wajah nya memasang ekspresi sendu bahkan walaupun dia sedang melihat Naruto yang sedang tidur di ruangan itu.

"Bisakah kamu tidak menampakkan wajah sedih seperti itu, aku hanya melakukan sebuah pertarung bukan nya mati"

"Ehhh" Rias terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto padahal saat dia masuk tadi dia yakin sudah sesenyap mungkin untuk mengeluarkan suara, tapi dia masih bisa mendeteksi Rias.

"Tentu saja itu karena ikatan hati kita Rias" seakan membaca pikiran dari Rias ia menjawab dengan sebuah gombalan dan kekehan diakhir kalimat nya membuat sebuah rona merah terang di pipi milik Rias muncul dengan indah nya.

"T-tata-tapi kenapa kamu mau melakukan itu?". "Ini mungkin hanya alasan yang egois sih, tapi kurasa menyenangkan menguji kekuatan milik ku ini" menggaruk leher nya Naruto sedikit merasa canggung dengan jawaban nya.

Memang ini masih rahasia tapi walaupun penampilan Naruto seperti jenis orang yang kalem tapi dia tetap menyukai pertarungan, salahkan 3 sahabat nya yang mencintai pertarungan, peperangan atau pun suatu hal yang bisa membuat darah mendidih sehingga membuat nya jatuh terpeleset ke dalam hal seperti itu.

[Mohon para petarung yaitu Raiser Phenex-sama dan Uzumaki Naruto-sama untuk bersiap dan memasuki arena]

Setelah mendengar peringatan bahwa pertarungan diri nya dan Raiser akan dimulai, dia langsung mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dan juga mengambil sebuah pedang barat serta menaruh nya di punggung lebar milik nya.

Melangkah dengan pasti menuju arena tempat nya akan bertarung, sebuah tatapan serius sudah dia keluarkan saat diri nya berpisah dengan Rias tadi. Naruto sudah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti walaupun lawan nya ialah iblis yang bisa menyembuhkan luka secara cepat tapi dia yakin setidak nya 98% bahwa dia akan menang dari Raiser.

2 gladiator kini telah bertemu di arena siap mengalahkan satu sama lain untuk sebuah alasan egois yang mereka ingin kan.

[Baiklah Dengan persetujuan kedua belah pihak. Pertarungan dimulai!!!]

DONGGG

Bunyi gong telah berbunyi dan Battle Royal pun telah di mulai disana Raiser telah menciptakan sebuah sayap api dan terbang cepat ke arah Naruto yang hanya terlihat memasukkan tangan nya ke dalam jaket hitam milik nya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol putih.

" **Mati kau Uzumaki**!!!!".

BANG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Yohoho ketemu lagi sama saya Author yang mainstream ini. Terima kasih telah mereview cerita sebelum nya, tetap berikan Author semangat dengan cara saran dan kritik lewat review serta fav dan fol cerita saya.

Maaf kalau cerita saya jelek jujur saja mungkin cerita ini kelihatan mainstream tapi pas di tengah enggak kok hehehe.

Kolom review:

Aphrodite Yocasta: Terima kasih atas pemberian semangat nya. Soal pair buat Naruto itu belum ditentuin walaupun kelihatan nya condong ke Rias.

Bocah sekolah: Memang kelihatan banget ya kalau yang di Chap prolog itu Naruto hahaha. Kalo soal pair seperti nya belum akan diperlihatkan karena masih ada beberapa pertimbangan. Makasih loh buat saran nya jujur saya juga kurang puas sama chap sebelum nya pas, dan saya juga ngerti nulis di HP itu memang pegel banget.

Mangetsu Ringu: Maaf karena cerita nya ngebosenin. Kalau saya boleh komen memang jalan cerita chapter2 awal memang agak mainstream karena bakalan ngikutin cannon tapi buat chapter kedepan nya bakalan beda, dan buat itu nanti akan saya buat cerita spinn off nya mungkin.

Yasaka Nazuka: NaruRias bisa aja cuma sebagai slight aja, nanti juga bakalan di ceritain gimana jadi nya Naruto bisa kencan sama Rias.

Guset Cristian: Kita liat aja kdpan nya bagaimana.

Fahzi Luchifer: Pair nya belum saya tentukan Harem atau Single.

Kids no Terror13, Orang asing biasa, Guest Yadi: Iya udah lanjut kok.


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Karakter bukan punya saya

Rate: T bisa jadi M

Bukan Dewa

.

.

.

.

Pair :

Naruto x ?

Sasuke x Akeno x ?

Issei x ?

Vali x ?

.

.

.

.

Warn: Tata bahasa hancur, belum sesuai EYD, banyak typo bertebaran, mainstream.

Genre: Friendship, sedikit humor, romance, action, supernatural.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Bummmm

Pukulan Raiser mengenai tempat berdiri Naruto dengan telak, hingga menyebabkan asal tebal yang terus membumbung tinggi di tengah arena.

Atensi para penonton tidak bisa teralihkan dari tempat tadi seakan mereka dibuat berpikir apakah Uzumaki itu bisa menghindar atau malah K.O hanya dengan sekali pukul, walaupun dia memiliki potensi toh dia hanya manusia biasa saja.

Melihat pukulan nya berhasil Raiser tersenyum senang seakan apa yang dia lakukan hanya seperti memukul sebuah nyamuk saja, tapi dia hanya tidak tau bahwa nyamuk juga bisa melawan dengan cara nya sendiri.

Dor Dor Dor

Tiga lubang tercipta di tubuh Raiser setelah bunyi tembakan tadi, kini dia sedang berlutut sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Asap perlahan semakin menghilang dan memunculkan sosok Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan santai tepat berada di belakang kawah yang tercipta dari pukulan Raiser. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hehh kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa bertahan... Bukan sudah jelas kalau pukulan mu itu lemah" mencoba memancing kemarahan Raiser, lagi pula dia tidak akan memberitahu trik nya kepada lawan. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang memberi tahu trik atau pun strategi kepada lawan.

"He-he-hehehhe... HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Walaupun kau tidak memberitahu pun riwayat mu sudah habis Uzumaki" kini terlihat lubang-lubang yang berada di tubuh Raiser mulai menghilang karena kekuatan regenerasi yang berada pada diri nya.

Mendengar sebuah hal yang menggelikan Naruto menaikkan tangan kanan nya yang menggenggam pistol ke arah Raiser.

Dor Dor Dor Dor

Muntahan peluru kini melesat ke arah sang Phenex yang sudah bangkit, melihat semua proyektil timah itu melesat nya dia hanya merentangkan kedua tangan nya menyambut seluruh peluru yang melesat kepada nya.

"Kau lihat sialan, AKU INI ABADI HAHAHA", "Sekarang saat nya aku yang menyerang"

Wushhh

Raiser mulai menyerang secara membabi buta walaupun serangan nya tidak ada satu pun yang mengenai target.

"FIRE" sihir api keluar dari serangan Raiser barusan, menerjang ke arah Naruto yang berada di depan nya.

KABOOM

Tergilas oleh sihir Raiser ya hanya itu yang ada dipikiran penonton melihat Naruto sama sekali tidak menghindar, tapi kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada dipikiran mereka. Lagi-lagi sebuah lubang tercipta dari sebuah timah panas yang bersarang pada tubuh Raiser.

Memang dia masih bisa beregenerasi tapi tetap saja rasa sakit saat peluru itu mengenai diri nya terasa pada saraf nya. Melotot tajam semua yang ada disana melotot tajam saat Naruto masih berdiri walaupun jarak tempat nya berdiri ada di kanan yaitu 10 meter di kanan dari tempat diri nya yang terkena serangan sihir Raiser.

Tidak masuk akal memang melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini, harus nya sihir dari Phenex itu mengenai nya, tapi jika memang dia menghindar harus nya ada bagian yang masih terbakar tentu nya dari efek ledakan sihir tadi.

"Begitu ya, jadi kau memakai sihir ilusi untuk menutupi keberadaan mu yang sesungguh nya. Benar-benar manusia yang licik". "Ohh seperti nya kau sudah mengetahui trik kecil ku Heh" balas Naruto dari komentar yang diberikan oleh sang musuh.

Melihat trik kecil nya terbongkar Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kali ini. Menarik pedang yang berada di punggung nya dia mulai serius akan pertarungan yang sedang dia lakukan, pedang warna perak bersih dengan gagang berwarna hitam sudah berada di tangan kiri nya.

Seringai tercipta dari 2 bibir sang gladiator yang kini tengah melesat menuju satu sama lain.

Trank

Bunyi gema dari sebuah tinju berbalut sihir api dan pedang berbunyi saat 2 serangan mereka beradu, tidak ada yang mau mengalah adu kekuatan untuk saling menjatuh kan terjadi walaupun dari sisi ini Naruto terlihat kewalahan.

Melompat mundur hal itu merupakan pilihan yang di ambil oleh Naruto, sambil menjaga jarak dia menembakkan kembali pistol milik nya sayang nya kali ini Raiser menghindar seakan telah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Sebuah tinju melayang menuju wajah tampan dari pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu beruntung dia berhasil menghindar, "Fire" sebuah bola api tercipta dari tangan kiri milik sang Phenex dari tadi tidak ia gunakan.

Bomm

Berhasil serangan milik nya berhasil, setengah baju lengan kiri milik Naruto terkena serangan milik nya. 'Aku lengah' batin Naruto.

"Bagaimana rasa nya U-z-u-m-a-k-i hahaha?" tanpa membalas ejekan dari Raiser kini dia mulai berlari dengan pedang yang sudah Naruto genggam mencoba membelah lawan nya tapi serangan nya gagal dan harus menebas udara kosong saja.

Pertarungan jarak dekat tidak bisa dihindarkan Naruto yang sudah memasukkan pistol nya ke dalam bagian jaket kini hanya bertarung menggunakan pedang nya saja, begitu pun Raiser yang hanya menggunakan tinju api nya.

Tinju, tendang, tebas tidak terelakkan luka memar dan sedikit luka bakar menghiasi tubuh Naruto, sedangkan untuk Raiser bagian yang terluka tidak ada bahkan hanya untuk baju nya sedikit pun, itu terjadi karena dia juga mengaliri sihir pada baju nya agar kembali utuh seperti semula.

"Heat Wave" ombak api tercipta dari keadaan hampa menerjang kearah Naruto yang melihat serangan itu dengan datar.

Mengayun kan pedang nya dengan anggun dari atas ke bawah saat gelomang api itu sudah dalam jarak tebas pedang nya, sehingga api yang berada di depan nya menghilang begitu saja.

Melihat serangan nya sia-sia Raiser mulai menyerang kembali, pukulan kali ini terlampir ke arah dada sang lawan. Menyadari hal yang berbahaya Naruto langsung memutar tubuh nya sambil mengayukan pedang nya.

Crashh

Tebasan itu berhasil mengenai punggung tak terjaga Raiser dengan telak, tidak ada senyum bangga ataupun dengusan bangga dari Naruto atas tebasan nya itu karena dia tau itu hanya luka kecil bagi sang lawan.

Trankk

Adu pukulan dan pedang terjadi lagi, tapi untuk yang ini Raiser sudah benar-benar marah pasal nya si sialan itu sudah menebas dan menembak nya berkali-kali sedangkan diri nya hanya bisa beberapa kali berhasil memukul lawan nya.

Tidak ada lagi obrolan mengejek dari mulut Raiser kini dia tengah fokus dengan apa yang dia lakukan, manusia di depan nya bukan manusia biasa dia memiliki potensial walaupun energi sihir nya terbatas dan itu pun terlihat dari cara dia menebas serangan maupun tubuh nya tadi.

Harus nya serangan tadi cukup panas untuk menghanguskan puluhan manusia tapi lawan nya ini menebas serangan nya seperti meniup sebuah api lilin yang sangat kecil.

Terlalu fokus dengan pikiran nya sendiri Raiser harus membayar mahal atas tindakan ceroboh nya dengan kedua lengan nya putus karena tebasan Naruto.

"Cih" mendecih dengan sebal sambil menunggu tangan nya pulih itu lah ekspetasi dipikiran Raiser tapi itu bukan lah hal mudah karena lawan nya kini kembali merangsek maju dan menebaskan pedang nya.

Mencoba menghindar adalah hal yang dia lakukan tetapi tetap saja luka tebasan dari serangan yang dia hindari masih ada dan selalu muncul setiap dia menghindar setiap serangan pedang Naruto.

Aneh memang bahkan bagi penonton, yah dilihat dari sisi manapun harus nya serangan itu tidak mengenai Raiser tapi yang terjadi malah kebalikan nya.

Setelah tangan milik nya pulih iblis dari anggota Phenex itu langsung membuat sayap dan terbang ke atas arena mencoba menghindar dari tiap tebasan beruntun bagi makhluk yang tidak bisa beregenerasi dapat membunuh bahkan setelah tebasan kedua dilancarkan. 'A-aapa-apaan itu? Padahal aku sudah menghindari nya bahkan tebasan di perut ini' batin Raiser bingung sambil memperhatikan perut nya yang kini terdapat luka melintang panjang.

Membuat lingkaran sihir khas Phenex tapi dengan bentuk yang lebih kecil ia lantas memasukkan tangan nya dan sepeti mengambil sesuatu dari lingkaran itu. Sebuah botol kecil dengan tutup biru kini berada di genggaman nya.

Gulp

Meminum cairan yang ada di botol itu kini terlihat sihir milik nya kembali penuh seperti semula, dia terlalu meremehkan lawan nya kali ini. Bahkan sampai meminum elixir penyembuh sekelas air mata Phenex memalukan.

Di sisi Rias dkk.

"Raiser terpojok" komentar Issei dengan pandangan tidak percaya, yah mau bagaimana lagi biasa nya sang sahabat yang sedang bertarung itu duduk santai di belakang dia dan para sahabat nya sambil memberikan arahan atau strategi agar tim nya bisa menang tapi sekarang justru hal itu sangat lah berbeda dia tidak bisa mempercayai Naruto yang berhasil memojokkan Raiser dengan skill berpedang nya.

"Yah itu hal yang pasti akan terjadi, kau tau Naruto lebih ahli berpedang dari pada Sasuke" balas Vali yang ternyata ikut nimbrung dekat dengan Issei dan kelompok Rias. "Tapi menghilangkan serangan sihir api dengan sebuah tebasan".

"Yah kalian tau itu bukan sebuah kebetulan", "Itu terjadi karena saat Naruto menebas api itu dia juga menebas oksigen di udara yang berada di depan nya dan menghilangkan nya sekaligus" jawab suara asing yang memperhatikan arena dengan serius.

Yah memang suasana di arena kembali memanas setelah Raiser menembakkan beberapa bola api dan peluru api menuju kearah Naruto , sedangkan Naruto dia berusaha menghindar serangan sihir-sihir itu sambil menembakkan peluru pistol yang juga dihindari oleh Raiser.

"Woahhh hebattt!!"

"Kalahkan dia, Uzumaki-san"

"Bunuh dia Raiser-sama"

"HEBATTTT!!" teriakan mendukung dari suporter 1 sama lain saling mendukung 2 gladiator beda Ras itu untuk bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan dan terus menggema mengguncang stadion hingga nanti pertarungan selesai.

"Sairaorg, apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Sasuke setelah melihat orang yang mengomentari teknik yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Melihat juru strategi ku tentu nya hahaha". "Hahh harus nya kamu melakukan pekerjaan mu sekarang Sairaorg-kun" sebuah suara feminim ikut nimbrung disana kali ini suara itu bisa kita identifikasi sebagai suara milik Kuisha Abadon dari keluarga Abadon.

Semua mata yang ada disana melihat ke arah Sairaorg seakan apa yang dia lakukan adalah sebuah kejahatan besar.

"Sebaik nya kalian melihat ke arah Arena karena itu mulai semakin panas"

At Arena

Benar sekarang terjadi jual beli serang antar Naruto dan Raiser. Raiser yang telah pulih karena Phenex Tear melancarkan serangan kombinasi sihir dan pukulan dengan sangat fokus.

"Heat Wave" gelombang api terjadi lagi menuju ke arah Naruto, mengulang kejadian tadi juga Naruto menebaskan pedang nya kearah depan.

Telah memprediksi gerakan Naruto kini Raiser telah muncul di samping Uzumaki itu dan meninju nya dengan sangat kuat ditambah energi demonic yang ia miliki.

Terlempar sangat keras Naruto mencoba untuk menghentikan acara terlempar bebas nya dengan menancapkan pedang nya ketanah, tidak ada jeda bagi Naruto untuk bersantai karena musuh nya kini sudah berada di sisi kiri tubuh nya dengan kaki kiri berbalut api melesat ke arah nya dengan cepat.

Trankk

Sudah menahan tendangan milik sang musuh dengan tepi lebar pedang nya Naruto tetap saja terlempar sedikit dari posisi nya berhenti tadi, yah memang tidak mudah menang melawan makhluk non-human.

Tapi itu bukan sebuah alasan bagi Naruto untuk menyerah bagi nya, banyak jalan menuju Roma ya itu lah semboyan nya.

Telah mengetahui batasan dan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan oleh Raiser maka dia akan menjalankan rencana terakhir. Memasukkan slot magasin yang berbeda dengan yang sebelum nya Naruto pun mengeluarkan sebuah granat dan memegang nya ditangan kiri.

Menarik safety yang ada pada granat nya dia langsung melemparkan itu pada musuh di depan nya.

Pssshhhh

"Hehh asap seperti ini tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku" arogansi Raiser mulai muncul kembali disaat dia tau bahwa musuh nya melakukan sebuah hal yang menurut nya agak bodoh di satu sisi.

Memang yang dilempar Naruto bukan lah granat ledak seperti yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak mereka tau yaitu rencana yang sudah disusun oleh seorang Naruto.

Sambil berlari memutari wilayah terluar dari asap yang ada di arena Naruto melemparkan beberapa granat asap lagi untuk menambah kepekatan asap yang ada.

"Wah apa yang dilakukan?"

"Apa Uzumaki itu akan melarikan diri?"

"Pecundang sekali dia"

"Dia harus nya tau batasan yang dia dan bangsa nya miliki sebelum menantang makhluk super seperti kami" ini merupakan beberapa tanggapan dari apa yang dilihat oleh penonton lewat sebuah layar hologram yang tercipta disana, dikarenakan pekat nya asap yang dihasilkan oleh granat-granat asap.

Sudah cukup dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto langsung saja memasuki kawasan asap yang ada di arena.

'Cih ini menyusahkan sekali' batin Raiser sambil celingukan mencari keberadaan musuh nya.

Crashhh Crashhh Crashhh

3 tebasan tepat mengenai tubuh nya saat diri nya fokus mencari keberadaan Naruto, sungguh Raiser sama sekali tidak menyadari nya sama sekali sehingga bagian dada dan kaki nya terkena luka silang dan sebuah tebasan dalam.

Luka tebasan terus saja berdatangan tanpa ada penyembuhan instan seperti tadi, padahal seharus nya Raiser telah sembuh dengan sangat cepat. Apa dia kehabisan sihir pikir diri nya sendiri tentu saja tidak, diri nya baru saja meminum Phenex Tear jadi itu tidak mungkin.

Lalu apa yang terjadi?.

"Seharus nya kau kabur dari awal aku melemparkan granat tadi kau tau apa yang kulempar bukan lah granat asap biasa, tapi granat asap suci yang arti nya itu terbuat dari bahan-bahan anti iblis".

Damn Raiser tidak menyangka hal itu, setelah diperhatikan baik-baik di hampir seluruh bagian tubuh nya melepuh karena berada di tempat ini. Jadi itu kah alasan nya mengapa dia tidak bisa meregenerasi tubuh nya sendiri.

Tubuh nya sedang dalam perbaikan secara menyeluruh dan luka tebasan tadi tidak menjadi prioritas dari sistem regen nya karena itu hanya luka kecil dan tidak terlalu berbahaya.

Ini bagai sebuah permainan bagi Naruto ketika lawan nya menyadari kesalahan apa yang diperbuat, Naruto tetap santai berlari sambil menebas bagian tubuh dari Raiser yang mencoba keluar dari daerah asap ini.

Dor Dor Dor

"Arghhh" geram kesakitan dari anak Lord Phenex itu, biasa nya tembakan peluru tidak akan semenyakitkan ini walaupun dia tidak bisa beregenerasi.

"Enak bukan, peluru yang ku tembakkan barusan adalah peluru spesial dengan air suci di dalam peluru nya".

Kini terjawab mengapa itu berasa sakit, itu bukan peluru biasa rupa nya. Seperti nya Naruto sudah mengetahui apa yang menjadi kelemahan dari Raiser sehingga dia merencanakan semua jebakan ini.

Melihat dengan kepala nya sendiri orang yang ada di depan nya hanya sedang bermain-main dengan nya.

Raiser bergetar dengan ketakutan dia bisa mati oleh seorang manusia tidak lebih buruk lagi dia atau Naruto bukan lah Manusia tapi monster, ya benar Monster yang sesungguh nya yang ada disini.

"Sekarang kau tau bukan batasan mu Raiser, bahkan di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi". "Kecuali kau adalah sang pencipta, bagi ku kau itu hanya sebuah bintik kecil yang ada di dunia. Harus nya kau sadar dengan apa yang kau miliki di atas langit masih ada langit lagi, jika kau memang kuat harus nya kekuatan itu digunakan untuk menolong seseorang bukan menyakiti nya" nasihat panjang x lebar dari Naruto untuk lawan nya itu.

Asap semakin tipis dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang dari pandangan para penonton, sudah tidak ada ekspresi kaget lagi di stadion yang ada malah ekspresi takut dan kagum karena Manusia yang ada disana memperlakukan Raiser bagai kan sebuah mainan yang bisa dia buang sesuka hati ketika sudah rusak.

"Hahh seperti nya aku sudah terlalu lama, kalau begitu Sayonara Raiser"

Dor

Tembakan tunggal tepat di kepala Raiser menjadi penutup sebuah pertarungan beda ras yang dimenangkan oleh Naruto.

Dan bagi Naruto ini merupakan sebuah tolak ukur kemampuan nya, dia tidak bangga atas kemenangan nya. Bagi diri nya andai saja Raiser tidak banyak omong dan membanggakan kekuatan nya maka 100% dia yakin bahwa dia akan kalah dari iblis itu.

Cahaya biru menyelimuti Naruto untuk mentransfer diri nya menuju ke ruang perawatan, hal ini juga dilakukan saat Raiser terkena peluru tadi sehingga menyebabkan angka kematian di pertarungan itu 0% .

At Ruang Perawatan.

"Kau bisa duduk disini Uzumaki-san" perintah seorang perawat pertandingan ketika melihat Naruto diteleport ke tempat ini.

Tanpa menjawab Naruto hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh perawat tadi, jujur saja badan nya lelah sekali menghindar dari semua pukulan berlapis demonic bukan lah hal yang mudah apa lagi dia hanya manusia.

Sringgg.

Cahaya hijau bagian-bagian tubuh Naruto yang terluka, menghirup udara yang ada sebanyak mungkin Naruto berusaha untuk rileks sejenak, menikmati waktu yang ada walaupun itu di ruang perawatan sekalipun.

Berada di ruang hampir seluruh nya berwarna putih membuat diri nya bernostalgia. Mengapa tidak dulu saat diri nya masih kecil hal yang paling dia ingat adalah ruangan seperti ini, karena keluar masuk tempat perawatan adalah hal biasa karena latihan yang dilakukan nya.

"Hahhh" mendesah pelan karena mengingat masa lalu nya ia lakukan. Dia bisa seperti ini karena latihan yang diberikan oleh semua pihak dari klan fraksi manusia, diadopsi oleh Sarutobi Hiruzen dan berada di bawah pengawasan klan Uchiha serta klan-klan lain yang superior menjadikan diri nya terbaik dari yang lain nya.

"Muka mu tidak enak dilihat ne Naruto" ejek Sairaorg saat sudah berada di depan Naruto.

"Urusai Sairaorg, ini muka ku bukan muka mu" sedikit kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan salah satu sahabat nya itu, sial saat ingin bersantai dan mendapatkan ketenangan kenapa malah ada yang mengganggu.

"Bagaimana perebutan gelar mu?".

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku masih menjadi salah satu dari 4 Lord. Walaupun ada beberapa petarung seperti Arthur atau Siegfried".

"Ohh, begitu kah" Naruto hanya menjawab dengan singkat keterangan dari pria berotot kekar di depan nya itu, memar-memar yang ada di tubuh nya telah hilang begitu pun perawat tadi yang sudah undur diri.

"Baiklah kurasa aku akan pergi saja, sampai nanti Naruto..."

"Ahh sampai lupa, sampai kapan kau akan menahan diri Naruto?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sairaorg setelah jeda akan kalimat perpisahan nya.

Menunggu beberapa menit diri nya tidak kunjung mendapat kan jawaban diri nya langsung meninggalkan tempat dari Naruto yang masih duduk dengan santai setelah masa perawatan nya.

Masih dengan suasana hening Naruto kini hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan nya sampai memutih seakan diri nya kekurangan darah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Yggdrasil

"Grrr, Rawrrrrr" geraman amarah dari hewan buas yang dinobatkan sebagai taring pembunuh dewa menggema di seluruh tempat yang telah diwarnai oleh darah, bangkai dari para ksatria juga turut memperindah apa yang telah terjadi disana.

Kekacauan dan Pembantaian adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di seluruh pikiran makhluk yang memandang tempat ini, tubuh yang tidak utuh karena tercabik, kepala yang telah memisah dari badan, ataupun tubuh tercerai berai akibat terhantam atau terkena data ledak meriam yang telah ditembakkan.

"SIAPA KAU?!!" raung marah seorang ksatria berambut panjang dan mengenakan armor hitam dengan aksen perak berbalutkan jubah berwarna merah, diri nya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi bahkan sampai sekarang pun tidak mengerti.

Makhluk itu, makhluk dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh nya apa tujuan nya. Menghancurkan tempat tinggal dari salah satu mitologi dunia apa yang di inginkan oleh nya, tubuh dari para ksatria wanita yang berada di Yggdrasil semakin berjatuhan ke bawah.

Bukan hanya terkena serangan dari musuh-musuh nya itu tetapi juga serangan dari peliharaan saudara nya. "Ahhh maafkan hamba yang hina ini karena telat merusak seluruh istana anda, Thor-sama~~~ hahaha" sosok itu berkata dengan nada sensual dan diakhiri dengan tawa licik yang sangat menjijikkan sekali.

Bagai api yang disiram bensin amarah Thor sang putra Asgard, diri nya bersumpah atas semua yang terjadi diri nya akan membunuh sosok di depan nya itu tapi dengan apa? Itu lah pemikiran nya bahkan palu Mjolnir kebanggaan nya saja sudah tunduk pada sosok itu.

Lihat saja bahkan palu milik nya itu hanya terlihat seperti mainan biasa dan diri nya sendiri sudah kalah dari awal pertarungan tadi. Luka sayat, memar, bakar dan paling parah dia kehilangan sebelah tangan nya serta perut nya tertancap oleh sebuah pedang tipe Greatsword.

"Bisakah kau tidak melihat ku seperti itu Thor-sama, kau membuatku bergairah~~" masih dengan nada yang sama seolah dia sedang menghina sang dewa dari Asgard karena kelemahan nya itu.

Ctak

Menjentikkan jari nya kini beberapa makhluk telah mengelilingi sosok tersebut, shock tentu saja Thor yang melihat semua makhluk itu hanya bisa melebarkan mata nya para peliharaan dari saudara nya Loki juga telah tunduk kepada sosok ini.

Fenrir, Hati, Scott, dan Midgorsom itu lah nama keempat makhluk tersebut tapi yang membuat nya semakin pilu adalah potongan tubuh tak lengkap Loki yang berada pada mulut 2 anak Fenrir, walaupun diri nya tidak begitu menyukai tabiat dari Loki diri nya tetap saja masih ada rasa sangat sedih karena telah kehilangan saudara yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Ba-BAGAIMANA BISA?!! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH LOKI DAN PARA VALKYRIE YANG ADA DISINI" bertambah marah akan apa yang dirasakan nya kepada sosok itu, mengalihkan pandangan kearah depan sosok itu memberikan jawaban hanya dengan memandang kearah depan atau lebih tepat nya melihat kearah satu Valkyrie yang masih tersisa.

Krincing

Bunyi rantai yang membentur dengan tanah melewati diri nya yang masih telungkup di tanah sana melihat sesosok wanita dengan rambut berwarna hijau pudar panjang, dan mengenakan pakaian seksi memperlihatkan hampir seluruh tubuh nya oh jangan lupa kan cipratan darah yang telah mengering dan kalung rantai yang melilit di leher nya.

"...-sama aku telah melakukan perintah yang ada berikan dengan bagus kan?" tanya wanita itu saat sudah mendekati makhluk berjubah itu, bunyi nafas yang tercekat setelah bisa melihat siapa wanita itu.

"Sigurd"

Yohoho bertemu kembali dengan saya Author Yonkou, seperti yang pembaca lihat dalam beberapa paragraf terakhir cerita ini akan memasuki arc Yggdrasil dimana disini sudah saya mulai alur yang berbeda nya.

Untuk cerita awal atau bagian fight antara Naruto dengan Raiser saya mohon maaf banget karena adegan itu nggak full fight seperti yang para pembaca inginkan. Karena ada beberapa hal yang sedikit Author pertimbangkan, oh soal musuh dari Naruto Author sedikit pengen minta saran dari para Reader siapa musuh Naruto apakah saya harus ngambil dari anime lain atau hanya dari DxD dan Naruto saja.

Disini Author minta maaf karena telat Update, sekali lagi minta maaf banget karena jadwal tugas yang udah deadline dan besok baru banget mau UTS biasa UTS di tempat ku telat banget jadi nya malah molor hehehe.

Saya juga mohon maaf bila ada kata yang kurang enak bagi para pembaca dan karena cerita yang mainstream ini.

Terima kasih telah membaca tetap review, fav dan foll cerita saya sebagai bentuk pemberian semangat. Kritik dan saran membangun akan saya terima secara terbuka dari para pembaca semua.

Satu lagi saya juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review chap kemarin dari anda semua, tapi satu hal yang bisa saya katakan "Terima kasih karena telah mengapresiasi cerita saya" mode terharu untuk saya hehehe.

Data Profil:

Team Pentagram:

Nama : Vali Lucifer

Ras : Half Demon-Human

Sacred Gear : Devine Deviding

Kemampuan : Absolut Destrucsion

Ability :

Sihir : AA

Power : AA

Intelegensi : B

Speed : A

Teknik : B

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke

Ras : Human

Sacred Gear : -

Kemampuan : Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Kenjutsu

Ability:

Sihir : B

Power : AA

Intelegensi : BB

Speed : AA

Teknik : AA

Nama : Hyodou Issei

Ras : Demon

Sacred Gear : Boosted Gear

Kemampuan : Dragon Shoot

Ability :

Sihir : C

Power : BB

Intelegensi : D

Speed : BB

Teknik : B

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Ras : Human

Sacred Gear : -

Kemampuan : Kenjutsu, Martial Art

Ability :

Sihir : C

Power : A

Intelegensi : S

Speed : A

Teknik : AA

note profil Naruto saya ubah sedikit

Nama : Sairaorg Bael

Ras : Demon

Sacred Gear : -

Kemampuan : Touki Control, Half Power Destrucsion

Ability :

Sihir : C

Power : S

Intelegensi : B

Speed: AA

Teknik : S

Four Lord

Nama : Sairaorg Bael

Ras : Demon

Sacred Gear : -

Kemampuan : Touki Control, Half Power Decstrucsion

Ability :

Sihir : C

Power : S

Intelegensi : B

Speed: S

Teknik : S


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: Karakter bukan punya saya

.

.

Rate: T bisa jadi M

.

.

Bukan Dewa

.

.

.

.

.

Pair :

Naruto x ?

Sasuke x Akeno x ?

Issei x ?

Vali x ?

.

.

.

Warn: Tata bahasa hancur, belum sesuai EYD, banyak typo bertebaran, mainstream.

.

.

.

Genre: Friendship, sedikit humor, romance, action, supernatural.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

 _Flasback sebelum runtuh nya Valhalla_.

.

.

Yggdrasil atau pohon dunia yang berada di dekat kerajaan Valhalla tempat para dewa Asgard dari mitologi Norse tinggal dan menetap sungguh sangat mengagumkan. Pohon dengan diameter ratusan atau bahkan ribuan meter serta ketinggian yang bahkan menembus awan menjadikan nya sebagai salah satu pilar dunia.

Kini kita beralih ke halaman luas di Istana megah yang berada di Valhalla, disana terlihat salah satu dewa dari yang mungkin sudah tidak asing lagi bagi kita. Berambut pirang gondrong tetapi masih tertata rapi, berewok tipis tapi tetap maskulin, dan sebuah gelas besar berisi bir.

Apakah ada yang menebak siapa dia? Yap, dia adalah dewa Thor salah satu dewa yang harus diperhitung kan kekuatan maupun kemampuan nya. Ditambah lagi dengan palu kesayangan nya Mjolnir sebuah palu magis yang hanya bisa diangkat oleh diri nya sendiri.

Sekarang Thor sedang menikmati masa liburan diri nya setelah harus mengajar di sebuah sekolah khusus aliansi yang berada di Kekaisaran Britania Raya, duduk dengan tenang sambil menikmati segelas bir dan angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Rupa nya kau ada disini saudara ku" ucap seorang pria dengan rambut panjang berwarna hijau dan dandan ala penyanyi rock tahun 90an.

"Loki apa yang kau inginkan?" mengernyit kan sebelah alis nya saat mendengar ucapan dari Loki tadi. "Ini lihat lah sendiri" memberikan sebuah gulungan yang ternyata ada lah sebuah poster film mengenai diri nya kini sedang ia lihat.

Berjudul Thor 3: Ragnarok dan Gambar diri nya dengan rambut cepak pendek serta berdiri di sebelah makhluk berwarna hijau, sungguh diri nya bingung sekali bagaimana harus menanggapi hal seperti ini.

Hell, rambut panjang nya ini merupakan sebuah kebanggaan untuk nya dan di film ini justru rambut nya harus dipangkas hingga pendek, "Hahaha kau lihat saudara ku, disana rambut mu pendek"

"Berhenti lah tertawa Loki itu tidak lucu sama sekali"

"Pffftt tentu saja itu lucu mereka tidak tau bagaimana kau sangat menyayangi rambut panjang mu itu, da-dan sekarang mereka malah memotong nya hahaha" tertawa sambil berguling-guling di tanah seakan apa yang dia guraukan merupakan hal terlucu didunia.

Thor tidak menyangka hal ini, yah diri nya memang tau bahwa para makhluk mortal di bumi sana membuat film tentang diri nya, dan diperankan oleh seorang actor ternama yang berjuang menyelamatkan bumi bersama para super hero lain nya tapi ini merupakan hal yang berbeda, sungguh rambut panjang nya menghilang padahal dia sangat menyukai rambut panjang nya.

Melakukan treatment rambut mulai dari bershampo setiap hari, memberikan vitamin rambut, dan memakai conditioner pada rambut nya adalah hal wajib agar rambut milik nya tetap terawat. Jadi apakah sekarang dia harus memboikot film tentang nya ini, ya dia rasa itu bisa saja terjadi.

Loki sudah berhenti tertawa dan sedang memperhatikan saudara sedewa nya itu dalam diam, "Oy Thor bagaimana kalau aku memotong rambut mu" sebuah ucapan atas pemikiran hal absurd telah Loki sampaikan ke Thor yang tentu saja dihadiah kan sebuah pandangan tajam yang menyirat kan ' Jika kau berani memotong rambut milik ku, ku pastikan kau mati'.

Perbincangan hangat dan canda tawa mewarnai setiap obrolan dari 2 dewa itu, mungkin ini adalah hal yang mustahil bila mereka berada di dalam film para pahlawan itu tapi inilah kenyataan nya.

.

.

.

At Gerbang Valhalla

.

.

.

Banyak Valkyrie yang mondar mandir di lantai atas gerbang itu demi menjaga keamanan dari penyusup yang mungkin saja datang menyerang atau mengganggu kehidupan yang berada di dalam gerbang. Terlihat disana ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah gerbang dengan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam yang membalut seluruh tubuh nya.

"Berhenti apa yang kau ingin kan?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir manis seorang Valkyrie yang mengenakan armor keemasan bergender wanita disana.

"..." tak ditanggapi sama sekali pertanyaan nya itu adalah hal yang sangat aneh, mengulang sekali lagi pertanyaan dengan maksud sama tapi tetap saja sosok itu masih terdiam tanpa suara.

Kini para penjaga lain mulai berdatangan karena sosok itu menarik perhatian, tetap diam akan posisi nya seolah sosok itu seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Memanggil seorang Valkyrie terdekat dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Valkyrie lain, mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud. Valkyrie B yang dibisikkan pun pergi menuju arah Istana megah yang berada di pusat sana.

Brukkk

Belum juga ada 5 menit hal buruk sudah terjadi, Valkyrie B yang harus menyampaikan pesan bahwa ada makhluk asing yang bisa dikatakan sebagai ancaman kepada para petinggi kini hanya tersisa kepala saja tanpa tubuh. Rambut berwarna ungu panjang dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan kini menjadi penarik perhatian yang ada disana.

Mereka tidak menyangka hal ini rekan mereka mati secara mengenaskan, melihat siapa pelaku dari pembunuhan sadis ini mereka kembali terkejut karena pembunuh nya merupakan rekan mereka sendiri. Senyum gila dan armor putih penuh bercak darah menambah kesan horor dari apa yang terjadi.

Melihat semua rekan atau yang bisa dikatakan mantan rekan sekarang secara menyeluruh diri nya tetap tersenyum sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada pedang nya sendiri, "Kebijaksanaan Surgawi" sambil mengangkat pedang diri nya berteriak sangat kencang.

Bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, teman nya yang berada di depan nya mengucapkan sebuah hal yang sangat aneh menurut nya.

Jlebb

Slashh

Crasss

Tidak ada waktu jeda bagi diri nya berpikir dan kini Valkyrie berarmor emas sudah tertikam 2 buah pedang dari belakang yang dilakukan oleh 2 rekan nya sendiri, melihat kesana kemari diri nya juga melihat hal yang sama beberapa Valkyrie menusuk dan menebas rekan nya sendiri. Ini adalah sebuah pengkhianatan.

Drrrtt

Merasakan getaran berada di bawah kaki nya dia yakin bahwa gerbang telah dibuka, melebarkan mata nya bahwa Valhalla sedang dalam masalah besar dan para petinggi tidak ada yang tau akan ini. Baru saja akan menarik pedang milik nya namun naas kepala si armor emas itu telah terpenggal oleh Valkyrie yang berteriak tadi belum puas dengan perbuatan teman pengkhianat nya 2 Valkyrie itu menyeret pedang mereka melewati tubuh tak berdaya itu 1 pedang ke atas dan 1 lagi ke bawah hingga tubuh itu terbelah dan mengeluarkan isi yang ada di dalam nya.

Kejadian seperti itu juga terlihat di tempat lain dimana tubuh-tubuh mantan rekan mereka terbujur kaku dengan kondisi tidak layak. Bahkan mereka yang telah membunuh pun masih ada yang bermain dengan bangkai-bangkai para penjaga dengan cara menusuk-nusuk tubuh mayat tersebut hingga penuh lubang, ataupun menebas hingga usus halus dan beberapa organ dalam nya berceceran di tanah.

Berjalan masuk, ya berjalan masuk sosok yang tadi berada di gerbang sekarang tengah masuk ke dalam kota dari gerbang mewah besar tadi, dan pemandangan yang ditampilkan di kota juga sangat indah sekali seakan pemandangan disana dilapisi oleh sihir charm tingkat tinggi.

Berhenti berjalan dan berteriak lantang "KEBIJAKSANAAN SURGAWI" semua Valkyrie yang berada di atas gerbang langsung berdatangan dan berlutut dihadapan nya.

""""Kebijaksanaan Surgawi""""

Ucap kompak para Valkyrie yang ada disana, darah masih segar tertempel di segala armor mereka para pemberontak tapi tidak ada rasa bersalah akan apa yang terjadi itu terlihat dari wajah mereka yang menyeringai dengan senang seperti kejadian tadi hanya sebuah permainan yang berhasil mereka menangkan.

"Seperti yang telah kalian lihat pemandangan yang menjijikkan disana dibangun atas derita kaum kita".

"Mereka mengaku sebagai dewa pelindung tetapi hanya bisa duduk termenung akan nasib yang kita jalani".

"Jadi, HANCURKAN SEMUA NYA DAN REBUT KEMBALI KEBEBASAN MILIK KITA!!"

"KEBIJAKSANAAN SURGAWI" itu lah pidato lantang yang diberikan oleh sosok jubah hitam, dan para Valkyrie yang berlutut pun langsung menghilang memulai pemberontakan mereka.

Wushhh

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus dan memunculkan satu buah sosok Valkyrie dengan armor hijau lumut di belakang sosok itu.

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan singkat dengan nada kalem terlontar dari sosok itu.

"Ha'i para dewa utama Asgard sekarang berada dalam lingkungan Valhalla"

"Itu bagus, mulai dari sekarang pembantaian sepihak akan di mulai, dan para dewa terkutuk itu akan mati" ucap senang sosok itu saat mengetahui para dewa terkutuk itu akan mati ditangan nya.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi, musnahkan semua perenggut kebebasan kita" mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh sosok itu, sang Valkyrie pun lantas menghilang dengan cepat.

"Sekarang kita mulai Fase 2, ku mohon bantuan dari kalian saudara ku" sosok itu sedikit membungkuk setelah menyelesaikan kalimat monolog nya, dan ajaib nya di punggung yang tertutup oleh jubah milik nya terlihat sebuah robekan dimensi.

Wushhh

Wushhh

Wushhh

Beberapa bayangan keluar dari punggung itu dan melesat ke arah kota tenang di depan nya dimana para Valkyrie pemberontak sudah menunggu untuk penyerangan yang akan dilakukan.

"Hahh... hah.. hah" tersengal-sengal karena terlalu lelah, kini sosok itu berlutut dan bertumpu dengan tangan kanan nya.

Walaupun diri nya lelah karena melakukan sihir yang menguras banyak energi tetapi diri nya senang dengan hasil akhir yang sudah pasti. Jatuh nya Valhalla dan para dewa dari mitologi Norse, akan menjadi pesan pembuka bagi para mitologi lain nya.

.

.

.

Bukan Dewa

.

.

.

Syuutt Dhuarr

Boommm

Drrrtt

"Agghhhh..." sudah terjadi, penyerangan terhadap Valhalla sudah terjadi. Ledakan karena serangan energi sihir yang saling terlontar antara para pemberontak dengan penjaga tidak bisa terhindarkan, banyak korban berjatuhan dari pihak militer dan non militer yang berada disana, tubuh kaku bergelimpangan dimana-mana, suara jeritan pilu juga terdengar menggema ke seluruh tempat tidak ada yang menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi.

Bahkan rumah-rumah pun sudah banyak yang hancur karena tempat itu sudah menjadi medan pertempuran, "Apa yang kalian lakukan, mengkhianati rumah kalian?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut seorang penjaga bertubuh besar dengan berewok tebal yang sedang melawan beberapa pemberontak dengan senjata gada milik nya.

Tidak ada balasan yang terucap hanya sebuah seringai seram yang terpatri di wajah lawan nya, 'Ini tidak bagus' pikir pria besar itu bukan hanya diri nya kewalahan tapi para penjaga dan Valkyrie yang masih berada di pihak nya sudah mulai bertumbangan ditambah masih ada penduduk non militer disini dan itu hanya bisa menambah korban serta kerugian besar untuk Valhalla.

Sedangkan musuh nya, hehh jangan di tanya lagi mereka sudah seperti kaum Ghoul ataupun Werewolf yang bisa beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat walaupun itu luka fatal sekalipun dan membuat pihak mereka tidak memiliki korban yang terbunuh.

Melihat ke segala arah sambil memastikan kondisi yang ada, direksi pandangan dari pria besar itu kemudian terfokus pada suatu hal walaupun dia masih fokus pada lawan di depan nya.

Satu sosok berjubah dengan warna coklat kusam berdiri dengan congkak sambil merentangkan tangan nya yang berbalut energi hijau, diatas sebuah bangunan 400 meter arah timur laut.

'Mungkin kah dia yang..' belum sempat pikiran nya terselesaikan pria besar itu harus menahan sebuah tebasan pedang dengan gada nya, lalu melompat ke samping kanan untuk menghindar dari tusukan tombak.

Trankkk

Menahan tebasan pedang dengan gada nya lagi, bukan menjadi hal yang mudah apa lagi si pria besar sudah kewalahan. 'Saat nya serius'.

Memukul dengan kuat pemberontak yang ada di depan nya hingga terpental, tubuh dari pria besar itu tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan asap putih panas dengan intensitas besar.

Melihat hal aneh akan terjadi beberapa pemberontak berkumpul di sekitar asap itu.

Wushhh

Brakk

Srakkk

Bommm

Sekelebat bayangan secara tiba-tiba melesat ke arah salah satu pemberontak disana hingga membuat nya terpental sangat jauh, lebih jauh dari pada yang di pukul oleh si pria besar tadi.

"Fyuhh baiklah saat nya menggila" asap yang mengelilingi sosok itu sudah menghilang di beberapa bagian hingga kini memperlihatkan pria tampan, bertubuh atletis dengan berewok yang tebal sama seperti pria besar tadi.

Syuttt

Tap

"Astaga tuan Volstagg, anda memukul saya dengan sangat kuat lihat" Valkyrie yang terpukul oleh penjaga berewok bernama Volstagg kini sudah kembali ke tempat dia berada tadi, walaupun pada bagian perut ada lubang sebesar kepalan tangan yang sedang beregenerasi.

Tanpa memberikan reaksi sama sekali Volstagg langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertempur nya, melesat dengan cepat ke arah musuh nya tapi bukan ke arah pemberontak melainkan ke arah sosok berjubah disana.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 detik untuk diri nya sama ke tempat itu. Setelah sampai tidak ada jeda untuk musuh nya membuat pertahanan, sontak saja Volstagg langsung melakukan pukulan bertubi-tubi secara brutal.

Pukulan jab kanan dan kiri dilayangkan nya layak nya petinju ulung, sayang apa yang diri nya lakukan tidak mendapatkan hasil yang sepadan musuh nya malah asyik menghindar seakan tau arah serangan nya.

Bughh

Mengecoh musuh nya dengan fake punch dan menyerang nya dengan brazilian kick hasil yang di dapat juga kurang memuaskan karena musuh nya dapat memblok tendangan nya hanya dengan tangan kiri saja, itu pun musuh nya juga tidak terhempas sama sekali.

Slashh

Bughh

Boommm

Sebuah tebasan pedang hampir mengenai diri nya, beruntung dia bisa menghindar dan memberikan sebuah pukulan terhadap sang penebas itu. Kembali melihat ke sekitar kini dia sudah kembali terkepung lagi.

'Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang' pikir nya sambil menghindari beberapa serangan dan melakukan counter attack dari tadi.

Beberapa sihir blok khas mitologi Norse juga dikeluarkan oleh pemberontak dan tentu di balas juga oleh Volstagg dengan sihir khas Norse, kawah akibat terjadi nya ledakan antar sihir tercipta dimana-mana.

Tapi yang membuat kesal adalah belum tercipta nya celah lagi untuk diri nya menyerang ke sosok itu lagi, melesat ke arah sosok itu Volstagg sudah di hadang oleh beberapa pemberontak yang siap menebas tubuh nya.

Tanggap akan apa yang ingin terjadi Volstagg mengaliri tangan nya dengan sihir untuk memblok serangan mereka, "MINGGIRR!" teriak nya dengan marah sambil memukul para pemberontak hingga mereka terpental ke segala arah.

Bughh

Sebuah straight punch masih bisa ditahan oleh sosok itu, mencoba mendorong lawan nya ke belakang dengan menambah kan power serta sihir yang di pusat kan di tangan nya tetap saja tidak berhasil, "Berani nya kau" geram seorang Valkyrie pemberontak dengan pedang yang sudah siap menebas nya dari arah kiri nya.

Dengan bertumpu dengan kaki kanan nya Volstagg berputar sambil mengayunkan lengan kanan nya layak nya menebaskan sebuah pedang.

Bomm

Sebuah kawah tercipta saat tubuh dari lawan nya terpental ke bawah sana karena tebasan lengan nya yang diperkuat oleh gaya sentrifugal dan juga sihir yang berlapis di tangan nya, tanpa menunggu lagi diri nya melesat ke sana untuk melakukan konfrontasi langsung terhadap musuh nya.

Sambil melesat pria yang memiliki berewok tebal itu melepas beberapa laser sihir terhadap musuh nya, melihat serangan nya berhasil mengenai musuh Volstagg yakin pasti musuh nya itu masih bisa berdiri, jadi dia kini menglirkan semua energi sihir nya dan memusatkan nya pada kepalan tangan kanan nya.

Sosok bayangan dari tubuh nya terlihat masih berdiri tegak disana saat asap sudah mulai menghilang, sudah siap akan pukulan nya Volstagg pun melakukan straight punch dengan seluruh energi sihir nya.

Kaboomm

Terjadi ledakan dan getaran besar karena pukulan tadi, bahkan sebuah kawah juga menjalar mengikuti jalur setelah pukulan tersebut dihempaskan. "Berakhir kah? Sial aku sudah kehabisan seluruh energi sihir ku" ucap Volstagg di tambah kemampuan kompresi tubuh nya pun juga sudah selesai dan menampilkan tubuh yang sudah membesar lagi seperti awal tadi.

"Ku harap dia mati hahh... hahh"

Keheningan melanda tempat pertarungan tadi tidak ada Valkyrie pemberontak disini itu agak aneh, melihat padahal tadi mereka sangat protektif menjaga sosok itu. Belum sempat pikiran nya selesai melayang ke mana-mana sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan ini.

"Tadi itu sakit loh"

Nada santai keluar dari balik asap debu yang mulai menghilang dari kawah disana serta memperlihatkan sosok tadi yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih, mata merah, serta seringai menyeramkan di wajah nya.

Di beberapa bagian jubah yang ia pakai pun juga sudah rusak dimana-mana tidak menyangka akan ada makhluk sejenis mereka yang bisa merusak jubah itu. Karena jubah itu memiliki daya tahan serang dari menengah hingga atas jadi itu lah yang membuat nya bisa bertahan dari setiap serangan Volstagg.

Kepala yang tadi nya menghadap kanan kini sudah kembali lagi lurus karena kemampuan regen nya, "Sial tidak bisakah kau mati saja hahh!!" teriak sebal Volstagg karena lawan nya masih saja bisa berdiri walaupun iya yakin kalau kepala musuh nya tadi sempat patah.

"Jangan bercanda aku tidak akan pernah mati, sebelum menghilang kan kalian para dewa sesat ...".

"Lagi pula seharus nya kami yang menjadi dewa bagi dunia ini sebagaimana itu lah tujuan pertama kami saat pertama kali diciptakan".

"Kau jangan bercanda kalian hanya lah ras . . .". "Aghhhh".

Belum sempat perkataan nya selesai tubuh Volstagg yang tadi nya berlutut kini sudah terbaring menghadap ke tanah karena tusukan beberapa pedang yang menancap pada punggung nya itu dikarenakan para Valkyrie pemberontak yang kembali muncul.

"Apa kau tidak melihat? Di atas langit sana terdapat banyak sekali bola putih yang beterbangan. Kau pun juga akan menjadi salah satu bola itu dan menjadi santapan untuk sang pembawa Revolusi" jelas nya.

Yah memang di atas langit Valhalla banyak sekali bola-bola putih yang beterbangan entah apa sebenar nya bola putih itu tidak ada yang tau, tapi jika kita perhatikan lebih teliti lagi maka dapat terlihat bahwa bola putih itu mirip seperti hantu jadi-jadian yang tertutup oleh selimut pada saat Halooween party atau juga bisa di sebut sebagai roh.

"Kau terlalu lama Hampnie"

Sebuah suara baru kini muncul lagi di medan pertempuran sana, "Hm" jawab nya ambigu dan tenang.

Yah lagi pula mulai dari pertarungan tadi hingga selesai diri nya sama sekali belum serius ataupun mengeluarkan senjata favorit nya, so butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan tadi.

"Kita harus pergi, masih ada banyak tugas untuk kita" ucap nya lagi pada Hampnie, seraya pergi meninggalkan Hampnie disana. Melihat rekan nya sudah pergi duluan Hampnie pun ikut pergi meninggalkan mayat yang tertancap pedang itu.

.

.

.

.

Oke sekarang kita pergi ke ruang rapat yang berada di dalam Istana Valhalla, kali ini tempat itu sudah penuh akan para dewa dewi dari mitologi Norse dan juga satu sosok berjubah hitam yang hadir disana sehingga membuat keadaan makin memanas.

"Maaf mengganggu keadaan kalian para dewa~~", "Saya hadir disini hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa... Sekarang adalah waktu nya kalian MATI".

Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut para dewa, hanya ekspresi ingin membunuh serta menyiksa lah yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka karena makhluk itu sudah menginjakkan kaki nya ke tanah suci milik mereka sampai..

Wushhh

Brakk

Sosok itu menghilang dengan salah satu dewa Asgard disana juga ikut menghilang membuat sebuah akses besar pada satu bagian dinding tepat di tengah nya.

.

.

.

.

At Yggdrasil

.

.

.

.

Boomm

Terpelanting dengan kasar karena hempasan dari dewa yang bisa dikatakan menculik diri nya dari ruang rapat hingga membuat cekungan kawah agak dalam tapi masih dengan rasio ukuran diameter kecil. Sosok itu malah mengucapkan sebuah hal santai kepada musuh nya.

"Hm~ jadi anda membawa saya kemari, sayang sekali".

"Di tempat ini aku bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan ku..", "Jadi katakan apa tujuan mu?" tanya Thor dengan tegas diiringi dengan aura permusuhan yang sangat kental teruntuk musuh nya.

"Bisa dibilang kamu ingin memusnahkan eksistensi seperti kalian, agar kami bisa kembali merajai dunia ini" tutur nya dengan tenang menjawab pertanyaan dari dewa Nordik berambut panjang itu.

"Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa kalian ingin membuat 3 fraksi menjadi yang paling berkuasa begitu" menyipitkan mata saat diri nya sudah mengetahui kesimpulan yang ada, maka bisa dibilang sosok di depan nya merupakan pengikut setia atau bahkan kaki tangan dari para 3 fraksi yang diam-diam ingin kembali mendapatkan masa kejayaan nya seperti waktu dulu dengan cara menghapus eksistensi atau fraksi selain 3 fraksi utama.

"Ma~ ma~ ma~ sayang nya kesimpulan dari Thor-sama masih salah.. Setelah kami selesai dengan semua Eksistensi seperti kalian maka 3 fraksi lah yang akan menjadi makanan penutup nya".

"Jadi saat kalian sudah tidak ada maka kami lah yang berkuasa, dunia ini akan menjadi dunia yang sempurna ditambah kami memiliki dia. Sang Revolusioner"

Apa-apaan tujuan mereka , tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa tujuan mereka bisa membuat banyak nyawa menghilang entah itu dari ras manapun baik kalangan militer atau hanya seorang warga sipil. Tidak bisa dibiarkan itu lah pikiran Thor sekarang, mengeratkan genggaman nya pada Mjolnir diri nya tidak akan menahan 1% kekuatan milik nya, bagi nya ini sudah keterlaluan bahkan tempat tinggal nya pun sudah hancur berantakan.

WUSHHHHH

Gelombang angin tercipta dari letupan kekuatan yang mengelilingi putra Odin, diri nya sudah murka bahkan dia yakin dengan hanya membuat tubuh sosok di depan nya benyek dan tercerai berai pun itu pasti belum cukup sebagai ganti dari apa yang sudah terjadi.

Ctarr.. Ctarr... Ctarrr...

Pecutan listrik juga mulai muncul dari Mjolnir yang seakan merespons kemarahan dari empunya sampai beberapa bagian tanah atau benda yang berada di dekat Thor juga sudah tersambar hingga gosong.

"MATIII...!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Yohohoho kembali sama cerita dan author yang sama. Pertama author minta maaf karena telat update karena sekarang jadwal kampus saya bisa dibilang lagi padat karena Uts jadi ini aja nulis nya juga nyuri-nyuri waktu, dan satu nya lagi bisa dibilang karena author lagi keasikan main game hehehe.

Kemudian yang kedua itu kenapa kebanyakan para pembaca bilang bahwa pair Naruto itu Rias, seintim itu kah hubungan mereka? Yah mungkin bisa dibilang itu juga salah author sendiri tapi yang jelas nanti ada penjelasan kenapa Rias bisa jalan sama Naruto.

Lalu yang ketiga nih author juga minta maaf banget, belum bisa jawab review dari para pembaca sekalian jadi maaf banget.

Oh iya sama satu lagi saya agak terkesan sama satu pembaca yang ngasih review dengan 2 akun berbeda kamu "BIASA DI LUAR" hahah. Jujur saya nggak tau kenapa dia bisa kayak gitu apakah dia belum dapet jatah atau gimana tapi yang jelas kalau memang mau ngatain saya bisa pake nama asli dan pake kalimat yang bagus walaupun kamu pake bahasa daerah, menurut saya kamu itu malu-maluin daerah sendiri dengan bahasa seprti itu. Apakah memang di daerah kamu bahasa sehari-hari nya biasa begitu? Please be smart bro, lagi pula kata-kata anda nggak berpengaruh buat saya dari pada itu kenapa nggak kamu aja sekalian yang nulis cerita.

Jujur saya nulis ini bukan biar saya terkenal tapi ini memang hobi saya, dari mulai saya kenal FFN pertama kali saya memang udah pengen nulis cerita tapi baru kesampean sekarang.

Nah yaudah biarkan saja, tapi tetep saya akan bilang terima kasih karena anda telah meriview cerita saya.

Oh sampe lupa kan hahaha, karena saking asyik curhat tadi. Identitas 1 musuh sudah terungkap dan dia bernama Hampnie. Ada yang tau siapa kah dia? Kalau tau alhamdulillah kalau nggak akan saya perkenalkan.

Dia bernama Hampnie Hambart dari anime Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi, yah jadi kalian bisa mencari bagaimana penggambaran dari diri nya disini. Lalu soal musuh saya juga sudah tau siapa saja yang akan jadi musuh nya yang jelas mungkin kebanyakn keluar dari karakter DxD dan juga Naruto.

Terakhir terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu nya untuk membaca cerita ini, setiap kritik dan saran anda dalam review akan sangat membantu untuk saya. Jangan lupa mengklik foll dan fav agar tidak ketinggalan cerita ini hehehe.

.

.

.

Sekian dari saya Terima kasih

.

.

.

Yonkou out.


End file.
